


Embracing Purpose

by LovelyJasmari



Series: Kalai ~ Daughter of the Wind Canon AU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Because I Have A Problem, But mostly porn, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Zexion is wasting no time getting his girl this time, all the sin that is NOT canon to Kalai's main story, chapter 8 is why I'm probably going to hell, okay there is SOME plot, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyJasmari/pseuds/LovelyJasmari
Summary: A collection of (mostly NSFW) shorts and prompts following my KH OC Alixka (Nobody of Kalai) and her adventures in Organization XIII as well as some during her time with The Thirteen Seekers of Darkness. Most of these are with alternative pairings as well as with her canon pairing.UPDATE 10/22/19: One more piece has been added. This work is now on hiatus until December.





	1. Dreamweaver Part 1 (Zexion) (SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of these are not canon to her main story. Some of these with Marluxia but most with other pairings and some of them are smutty because of course.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written back in April as a prompt exercise in one of my discord groups. There will be a part 2 to this eventually.

 

She could feel the sparks go off in her body as his lips made contact with her skin. It felt so amazing, too amazing for this to be a dream. This would not be the first time Alixka dreamed of Zexion, and honestly this was one of the more _innocent_ of her dreams. But something about this one was different; something about the warmth in his arms, the gentleness in his touch, the intensity in those ocean colored eyes, all made this dream seem more real than others. Was it really?

Zexion pulled away from her quickly, as if he himself was shocked at his own boldness. It was such an odd request but he could not help himself and had asked Alixka if he could brush her hair. Something about her hair was just so fascinating to him, it looked so soft and had such a lovely shine to it. Though confused she cheerfully obliged. What harm could there be? And she was surprised to find herself quite enjoying his attention as he ran her brush through her dark chocolate locks, occasionally letting his gloved hand run through it slowly. But as he did so Zexion found himself more and more drawn to her that without thinking he had pulled her hair away to expose the back of her neck, placing a tender kiss at the nape. Alixka turned around to face him, her violet eyes fluttering.

“I..I’m sorry…” He muttered. “I didn’t mean…”

“Its okay…” She whispered. “That...just surprised me...It’s fine. Really.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Zexion.” She gave a shy little laugh. “It’s fine.”

He studied her face thoughtfully. Her cheeks were flushed red and she was not looking at him directly. It was such a rare thing for Zexion to see Alixka so timid. She was not called The Maiden of Tempests for nothing, she was a normally fearless spirit and passionate to a fault. But now she was unsure, shy, flustered.

_So much like another girl he had kissed, a long time ago._

In another moment his lips were pressed against hers in a sweet but determined kiss. Her body completely melted into his. No way this could be a dream now. She refused to let it be. Zexion wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pushed her backward onto her bed, still kissing her and running his fingers through her hair. He pulled back for a moment to caress her cheek.

“Your hair really is beautiful.” He whispered. “But...I would like to touch the rest of you.”

_No! NO! Damnit!_

A loud cry escaped her lips as reality pulled her away from the dream. Alixka tossed in her bed violently before jerking up with frustration. She wrapped her arms around her body, doing her best to recreate the sensations she felt so vividly a few moments ago. This was the last straw. For the last few weeks she had been having dreams like this. Always with Zexion, and always resulting in her waking up feeling frustrated and physically starved. And she had begun to wonder if it was a coincidence. She did not know much about his Nobody abilities, only that they involved illusions. Could that mean dreams as well? Alixka had to know.

 _Tomorrow I have a recon mission with him._ She thought. _Tomorrow I get to the bottom of this!_

She forced herself back to bed, hoping that Zexion may visit her again in another dream. And that fate would not be so cruel to let her wake up so soon.

_I look forward to our mission tomorrow._

Zexion sat in his room, flipping through his Lexicon with a satisfied grin.

_And don’t worry, Alixka. I’ll let you fully experience the next one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: So, as I mentioned before, Kalai was initially created between me and two other friends. My decision to make her Xaldin's child was made partially because none of us wanted to write a pairing with him and I thought maybe a tragic backstory may justify why he's such an ass within the games canon. Over time though, I have done my best to develop her into her own, well rounded character that could actually maybe exist within the game. I do hope everyone reading is enjoying her journey.


	2. Dreamweaver Part 2 (Zexion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from part 1.

~~~

_Three Months Earlier…_

 

“Poor girl, damned to this existence.” 

He never thought he would see her again, let alone like this. Those were Zexion’s thoughts as he stared into the hollow violet eyes that looked up at him and Xaldin. This was not the girl he had known, the girl he had loved when he had been capable of doing such a thing. In her place was an empty shell of the radiant beauty she had once been. This was all a part of the process, that she would be in this zombie-like state for some time. But somehow seeing her like this was more painful than he had thought it being. 

_“Alixka.”_

That was her new name. When Vexen told him a few hours later, his eye twitched slightly under his long slate bangs. Alixka. It sounded so forigen, so wrong. But so did his own name when he first heard it spoken. He would get used to it in time.

The day passed and she was beginning to show more signs of consciousness, even hints at what her power could potentially be. Zexion decided to help her along with the adjustment process by playing a memory game with her. He would tell her little bits about her new life  that she needed to know, a name here, a location there. And at undetermined moments he would test her on her knowledge. 

“Where are we now?” He asked her.

“Hall of...Hall of Empty Memories.”

“Correct. And what is that creature called over there?” Pointing to a slinky white Nobodies standing in the corner.

“It’s a Dusk.”

“Where were we before we came to this place?”

“Twilight's View?”

“Yes, good. And my name?”

“Zexion. You...asked me that a few times already.”

“I just want to make sure you remember, Alixka.”

That was what he said but truthfully he somewhat enjoyed hearing her speak his name. It gave him a strange sense of satisfaction. It would still be some time before she began to fully regain her memories but in the meantime, Zexion was enjoying this time with her. Love may not have been possible in their existence but his connection to her was still as strong and as true as that day at the Fountain Court many years ago. At least, that was what he hoped.

But a week later, as he was making his way towards the lab, he thought he heard her voice. It sounded like giggling and it was coming from the greenhouse. Through the glass door he stole a glance in and felt a sudden sense of sharpness at what he saw.

Alixka was indeed there, but she was not alone. Marluxia was standing beside her and it appeared as though he had used his abilities to entrap her. The poorly concealed lascivious expression on his pretty face told Zexion all he needed to know. What made it sting more was Alixka’s expression, she did not seem distressed, but rather, flustered. 

_Just as she looked whenever he would compliment her or wink at her._

At once Zexion continued walking, picking up the pace a little, his mind aswarm with thoughts he did not understand. Jealousy? Nobodies were incapable of emotion, how could he possibly feel jealous? But that was the only logical explanation. He had hoped that the gradual return of her memories would eventually reestablish their connection. That may have been a reasonable conclusion if not for one thing he had forgotten. 

She was beautiful, she was charming, far more so than the blonde shrew who had been the only female in the Organization for so long. Theirs was an empty existence with little means of solace. Of course the neophytes would all have their eyes on her eventually. 

Sitting in Vexen’s private study, flipping through his Lexicon, he thought of an idea. It was rare for him to be sent out on missions besides recon but the power he possessed was still very strong, and very useful. He didn’t like the idea, it seemed almost like manipulation. But was it really? They had loved each other in the old life, he would merely be helping her along in remembering. And perhaps even help bring back other memories as well.

~~~

Alixka had summoned her weapon and fully took hold of her powers. She was very strong indeed, while passing the training room one day Zexion had noticed how she was able to best Xigbar of all people. But the discovery of her powers had brought with them a downside, well not really. 

Her demure nature had vanished and she had become quite temperamental. She was nowhere near as sharp tongued as Larxene but probably twice as reckless. Two months had passed and Zexion could already count on both his hands how many times she had come to the infirmary for hi-potions or even elixirs occasionally. Truthfully her new found vivacity amused him as much as it concerned him. Was this side of her always present and only now able to show itself? 

They continued to become closer. Most of the time when Alixka was not on a mission, she was in the library with him, reading or playing chess. It was almost like the old days when they were whole. Many times her violet eyes would catch his ocean ones staring at her for more than a few moments. Sometimes he would even smile a little without even realizing that he was. The attention secretary embarrassed her but also thrilled her in a strange way. 

“Checkmate.” She said, Zexion was awoken from his thoughts and gaped at the chessboard. “And you say I become distracted!”

 _Only because you are so beautiful, how can I not be distracted?_ There was nothing he could say in his defense. Only smiling in agreement to his defeat. 

“I believe that I was the one distracted this time.” Replied he. “Good game, Alixka.”

Alixka rose from her seat and walked over to the door. “That was fun. But I’m afraid I have to go now.”

“You have a mission?”

“No. But I promised No. XI that I’d help him in the greenhouse today.”

The same sharp feeling returned his stomach even as he tried his best not to sound bothered. 

“You two...seem to be getting along well…”

“I guess.” Folding her arms. “When he’s not teasing me or calling me ‘Rosebud’. But he’s certainly more fun to be around than Larxene.”

Zexion hesitated. It appeared that he still had a chance after all. But he wanted to be certain. 

“Would you consider you two to be...friends?”

The Maiden of Tempests stared at him for a few minutes before smiling a little. 

“Yes. I’d say we are. But you’re also my friend, Zexion. I like you both! Don’t worry, I’ll give you a chance to break my winning streak later!”

And with that she vanished in a black and purple mist. So there was still time, he thought to himself. Then he would begin that night. 

~~~

_Hidden deep within the gardens behind the castle walls was an area reserved for the enjoyment of the children. It had been constructed soon after her arrival for her and Ienzo. There were fountains, mazes and a small table with a chess board painted on it. There was also a swing hanging from cherry blossom three, that was what she liked most about this place._

_She made her way through the maze towards the tree, breathless with laughter as her friend tried to catch up to her. Never had she known such joy before coming to this place. It was like out of a fairy tale._

_“Ha! I was first! I get to use it first!”_

_Her friend came up behind her and began to push her. Even as a child she was a thrill seeker and he knew that as he rocked the swing faster and higher. Soon though the swing began to go a little too high for her liking, but she would not let him know that._

_“You’re getting bold!” She giggled. “How about you…”_

_“Too high?”_

_“No way! I just thought…”_

_He did not wait for her to finish before pushing the swing just a little higher before finally catching her. They both laughed._

_“I would say that you are the bold one.”_

_His voice deepened and his form changed, as did hers. Alixka turned around and stared into the smirking face of Zexion. An oddly pleasant warmth rose into her face that she did not understand but found she strangely enjoyed._

_“Zex…”_

_“What?” He asked softly “Becoming afraid now?”_

_“Huh?! No way! I fear nothing!”_

_“I’m not so sure…”_

_Normally such a statement would have caused Alixka to lose her temper. But there was something so sweet in The Cloaked Schemers voice that she found that she could not become angry at him so easily. Her violet gaze held his for a few moments before Zexion decided to close the distance between their lips. It was so tender and warm. And very real to her mind._

 

So much so that Alixka found herself touching her lips as reality forced her awake from the wonderful dream. Heat still prickled at her chest and she closed her eyes. Hoping to see the dreamy courtyard and Zexion’s beautiful ocean eyes again. 

Turning to her side, Alixka thought for a long time about her dream and what it could mean. And finding that her eyes were becoming strangely moist. It had been such a sweet dream. Why did it have to end? And why did she now find herself feeling emptier than before? 

All the while an invisible figure looked over her, holding his Lexicon and silently reciting another spell. 

_How about I show you another dream?_

 

_A beautiful purple gown, fit for a princess, hair raised and decorated with white flowers and jewelry of gold. She walked around the Great Hall as though she were in a trance. The many faces around her, she saw them but did not at the same time. They were truly all a blur to her, all but one._

_A tall figure stood at the far end of the room, his eyes never leaving her elegant form for even a moment. When her eyes caught his, it was almost as though he had cast a spell upon her. There was a fluttering in her chest as Zexion smiled at her and took her hand._

_“I thought…” she began shyly. “...that you didn’t know how to dance.”_

_“I’ve learned...many things in our separation.” He replied as he guided her along the dance floor gracefully._

_Everyone had vanished. Or at least that’s how it seemed. As far as she was concerned they were the only ones in the room, in the world. He pressed their bodies closer as his eyes ran down her face._

_“I had wanted to tell you this at the time.” He whispered against her lips. “But that dress, it’s beautiful on you.”_

 

Alixka shifted in her sleep, sighing as she struggled against waking with more success than before. This had to be another dream, right? Then why did everything seem so familiar?

Zexion watched her with a satisfied smile. This was going far better than he had imagined and he could tell that she was enjoying what he was showing her. Perhaps their connection was still there after all. 

_Okay, one more dream. I think this one you’ll like most of all._

His initial success had made him feel bold. It was still early but he felt that it was time for something more...interesting. The spell was cast and the effect was not delayed. At once he could see a soft red tint appear on her face and she shifted more as the images he gave her played out in her dreams. A soft moan escaped her and her hand slid down her leg as she slept. 

 _Enjoying this, are you?_  

Extending a hand, he cast a sleep spell over her body to prevent the dream from ending too soon. Then he resumed his illusion, relishing how Alixka began to toss and turn and her voice became louder. 

 _I’m sure Marluxia wouldn’t be able to give you this._  

Closing his eyes, his form split in two and he watched as his clone approached her. Delicately, the clone ran his hands down her sleeping form. 

“Zexion…” she whimpered sleepily, causing him to grin.

_Not just yet, Alixka…._

The clone toyed with her in the way she was dreaming about at that very moment. Her hips jerked into his hands but before she could find release, the clone vanished. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped out for air but as she looked around her she saw that her room was empty. Zexion watched her with a smirk. 

_Not yet, but soon..._

Such a dream! Such an amazing dream! But why? True she had always thought Zexion attractive, but never did she really...think about him in this way. It wasn’t unwelcome though. Just confusing. 

Alixka looked around her in the empty room. Pulling herself from her bed she thought about going to speak to him. But how could she without sounding extremely out of line? Did he ever think of her like that? No. Probably not. She sighed and sat back on the bed, the warmth in her chest refusing to away. 

Zexion continued to watch her, noticing her expressions and deciding on what to show her next if he continued. He had just thought of something when he was suddenly confronted with an embarrassing image. Feeling particularly starved at the moment, Alixka had begun to undress, thinking herself completely alone of course. 

Heat shot up his face as his eyes took in her naked form, more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. Why he was so flustered was lost on him and the feeling only increased as he saw her run one hand down her breasts and another up her thigh. It was too much, the spells had been a success and he would continue another day. 

~~~

Zexion did not see Alixka at all the following day and he could not help but wonder if she was deliberately avoiding him since she always made a point of saying hi to him in the library at least once before or after a mission. He suspected that it may take a few more nights before she finally gained the courage to ask him about the dreams. All he had to do now was wait. 

But the weeks past. Alixka was kept so busy with her missions that she almost didn't have to think about avoiding Zexion. Her dreams continued, nearly every night. Some of them were tender and sweet, images of her and him as teenagers either playing or spending time together, almost always ending with him kissing her. However other dreams were not as innocent and always left her needy and starved of touch. 

More importantly, they were helping give insight into her past life and the memories that were slowly returning to her. She began to remember Radiant Garden and the Fountain Court, and she was also beginning to remember the apprentices. Somehow this made her feel even lonelier. Life in The World That Never Was was a hollow one and quite mundane. She had little means of solace besides the company of her Lesser Nobodies and the occasional encounter with Marluxia. It was during one of these encounters that Alixka felt it was time to ask something that had been on her mind for a while.

“What is Zexion’s skill?”

The Graceful Assassin glanced up from his plants and raised a curious eyebrow at her. 

“Why do you wish to know?”

“I...it’s just...I know everyone else’s skills except his and I was...just wondering.”

Marluxia noticed the tint on her cheeks, there was more to it that she wasn’t saying but he nodded. 

“Zexion is an illusionist. That is his skill.”

_Illusionist_

“Does that mean dreams?”

“I suppose it could.” He replied, returning to his watering. “What are dreams but illusions in our minds?”

That would explain it! Why Zexion seemed to be occupying her dreams so much! What if he had used his powers to show them to her? An interesting method of seduction, to say the least. But it was definitely working. 

~~~

_Present Time…_

 

_Don’t worry, Alixka. I’ll let you fully experience the next one._

The time had come, she had made up her mind to confront Zexion about her dreams the next day. And the timing couldn’t have been better because the place where they were scheduled to visit was Radiant Garden. Or better yet, Hollow Bastion. 

Her response to the dreams had been better than he could have hoped. He had even noticed how she was now spending less time around Marluxia as of late. With all this in mind he felt that it was time to give her the most vivid illusion of all. 

It started slowly, as Alixka drifted back to sleep. She could sense a presence in her room but was convinced it was nothing to worry about. Most likely it was just one of her Vixens who periodically kept watch over her. Sleep came and with it the beginning of the dream. Soft hands ran down her form, eliciting a sigh from her lips. 

 

_No...please don’t let this be another dream._

 

_A dream? Are you so sure about that?_

 

When her eyes reluctantly opened she found her hands running down her body, her coat unzipped. No. That had to be a dream, right? Alixka summoned a Vixen and reached out for its tail. 

 

_Has anyone come here while I was asleep?_

 

_No one, Mistress._

 

_I see…_

 

She waved it away and went back to bed. The soft hands returned to her, now fully removing her coat and pressing her body against the chest of the owner of those hands. She moaned. 

 

_Still convinced this is only a dream?_

 

Zexion brushed his lips softly against her ear; down her cheek, to her neck, until they found their way to her bare shoulders. Alixka whimpered as a warm tongue flickered out from his lips and took in the taste of her skin. 

 

_I don’t want this to be a dream._

 

_Then don’t let it be._

 

His hands ran down her body, ghosting her nipples and tracing down her navel. Every movement was tender and sensual, as if he wanted to savor every inch of her for as long as humanly possible. For how long had they both dreamed of this moment?

 

_You haven’t the slightest clue just how beautiful you are, do you?_

 

_Zexion…_

 

_Shhhh, don’t think of this as a dream. You want it to be reality don’t you?_

 

_I do._

 

_Then let it be reality._

 

_Undress me…_

 

He was more than happy to comply and gently pushed her back onto the bed as he pulled her pants off. His body loomed over her own, shy expectation flashed in her violet eyes as he brought his lips back to her neck and moved further down. 

 

_Do you like this?_

 

 _Yes. Please don’t stop._  

 

His eyes flashed her a devilish look as his fingers traced the inside of her thighs. Up and down they ran across her skin, inching closer and closer to where she needed his touch most of all. 

 

_Zex...Zexion…_

 

_Mmmmm, you **are** enjoying this.  _

 

A sharp cry burst from her lips and her hips jerked suddenly as his fingers brushed slowly against her folds. He teased her like that for a while, relishing her moans of frustration before pushing past her folds to find her clit. Zexion brought his ocean gaze back to her own, his hands never leaving her for a second. 

 

_How long have you thought about this, hmmm?_

 

Alixka only whimpered in response, writhing gently as he continued to tease her. His touch was soft but intentional, his lips tender but greedy. By this point she had abandoned all thought that this could be a dream and she could not imagine at that moment anything else she wanted more in the world than for Zexion to continue lavishing attention on her, toying with her and whispering sweet nothings to her ear. 

 

_A...ah! Zexion…oh, fuck!_

 

Her hips gyrated at a quicker pace as his fingers and lips brought her closer and closer to the edge. Even with her eyes shut she could feel his smirk upon her as her voice became louder and headier. 

 

_Mmmm...yes, Alixka. Come for me…_

 

He didn’t have to ask her twice. Hips pressed desperately into his hands as he milked her orgasm, drawing out a long and pleasured cry from her soft lips. Alixka fell back onto the bed, relaxing as the pleasure washed over her body and she felt Zexion take her into his arms, nuzzling her gently and kissing her cheek. 

 

 _You’re so beautiful, Alixka. And you sound even more beautiful. If only this were not a dream._  

 

 **WHAT?!**  

 

Violet eyes snapped open. At once she could feel her hands buried between her legs, her body bare. No. That couldn’t be a dream. She would not allow it to be! Alixka summoned a Vixen. 

 

_No. VI! Zexion! He was here wasn’t he?!_

 

_No, Mistress. No one has been here._

 

_And his Mystics? Were they here at any point?_

 

_No, Mistress._

 

_Are you certain?!_

 

_As certain as certain can be, Maiden of Tempests. No one has come into your room tonight._

 

In a huff, she dismissed the Nobody and pulled herself out of bed. Enough was enough. Alixka had to know for sure if Zexion was the one causing her dreams. 

 

But as she made her way towards the door, she remembered that she was naked, skin flushed and arousal pooled between her thighs. She couldn’t possibly confront him in such a state. How embarrassing that would be! Instead she returned to her bed in another huff, turning to her side and silently counting down the hours before morning. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zexion: *Shows Alixka a sexy dream*
> 
> Alixka: *Wakes up and starts touching herself.
> 
> Zexion: *Surprised Pikachu face*


	3. Enemy of my Enemy (Axel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-imagining of the end of chapter 21 of Chasing. Instead of deciding to use Xion to deal with Alixka, Saix and Axel decide on a more...unique way of dealing with her.

~~~

“It looks like we have a lot more to be concerned about than Marluxia or the senior members.”

Axel gazed out the window temporarily, looking up at the heart-shaped moon while still listening to his friend. But it didn’t matter what he was saying, they were in a corner regarding their own plans. 

In a few days he would be sent back to Castle Oblivion along with Alixka. He had thought he had done the right thing eliminating Vexen and Zexion, that now Saix’s rise to power at the Superiors side would be assured. Now they saw that power being threatened by the feisty Maiden of Tempests. To make matters worse, despite conspiring with Marluxia and Larxene, she knew about Axel killing Zexion and was holding it over his head. Quite a predicament indeed. 

“If she meets her demise at Castle Oblivion, suspicion will immediately fall to us.” Saix continued. “Suspicion about the other members may even be roused once more. Perhaps...it may be easier after all to tempt the bitch to our side. You like her, don’t you?”

Axel jumped at this, blushing a little. It was true that he was attracted to her, but he had begun to  lose hope soon after he realized just how protective the senior members were of her, especially Xaldin. And that hope was completely given up once he saw the extent of how involved she had become with The Graceful Assassin. 

“Uh...I don’t know if I could really charm her like Marly could. You seem to be more of her type though. Maybe you should?”

“After what happened between us yesterday?!”

“I mean, Marly tried to kill her on her first mission if you really wanna be...”

“Don’t be absurd!” Saix was beginning to lose his patience and Axel af once fell back to seriousness. 

“It’s an interesting idea.” He said slowly, the thought becoming more and more appealing to his mind as he fought about it. “Maybe if Alixka was on our side, she’ll stop holding Zexion’s death over my head. We wouldn’t have to worry about eliminating her and both our covers would be safe.”

“Exactly.” The smallest of smiles curved onto the scarred face. “So I’m sure you know what to do.”

“I’m...not sure...but I’ll figure it out.”

~~~

Alixka collapsed back onto the bed, her body spent and her mind hazy from the incredible pleasures Xemnas had given her. He could never compare to Marluxia but she found herself becoming less and less enraged by her encounters with The Superior of the In-Between as time went on. Hopefully this sin would pay off for her soon.

“Why am I being sent to Castle Oblivion again?”

“I think you already know the answer to that…”

“If you’re still concerned about where my loyalties lay, don’t be. They are with you and…”

“Oh I know they are. It is for that very reason why you are going there.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Axel. I’m not fully convinced that Vexen was a traitor. With him gone our plans for the Replica Program are severely derailed.”

_That’s because Axel is a traitor too! He killed Zexion! And he fucked all our plans up!_

Thankfully his gaze was turned from hers as he put his coat back on, she wasn’t so sure if she was able to maintain her Poker Face as Xemnas appeared to be inching closer to the truth as she felt it to be. 

“I want you to observe him.” He went on. “Report anything suspicious back to your Vixens. Understood, Alixka?”

“Understood, Superior.”

It was all Alixka could do to not scream what she knew. Of course Xemnas was right to be wary of Axel and hopefully that wariness would help turn his trust more towards her in time. That and maybe a few more heady nights like this. 

He left her room and she broke out into laughter. Soon she would be back in Castle Oblivion and she would find the Chamber of Waking. This was paying off after all and loath she was to admit it, it was becoming quite fun. 

~~~

But whatever her excitement was, it quickly vanished upon returning to the stark white walls and cold marble floors. At once she could feel a faint sense of the sick feeling she had experienced at the deaths of her comrades. And when she finally returned to her beautiful old room, she could see only her ghostly memories. 

She saw memories of the times she and either Namine or Larxene would talk with her while she read or wrote in her journal. When she turned her direction to the far corner of the room and noticed her harp still there, she could almost see herself sitting beside it again, plucking random notes to pass the time. And of course, sitting on her bed, she remembered the many nights of passion shared with Marluxia. 

Just when it seems like Alixka was past her regret, past her tears. Falling back on her bed, she closed her eyes and tried to drive away the memories from her mind so she could focus. With little success. 

“Sleep already?”

Eyes snapped open and she screamed at seeing Axel standing over her, staring down into her face. She glared at him indignantly. 

“What do you want?”

“I guess I misjudged you, Alixka.” He smirked. “And here I thought if we didn’t deal with you, Xemnas surely would. I was mistaken.”

“What do you mean ‘we’?!” She snapped, though she knew very well what he meant. Especially after that intense encounter in the training room with Saix. Axel chuckled. 

“I should've known. Can’t say I can fault our Superior though. He does have impeccable taste.”

“Do you actually need something or did you come in here for the sole purpose of annoying me?”

“You know when you first came here,” he went on. “Me and Xigbar had a little wager on who’d win your non-heart. Needless to say we both lost. But for the life of me I never thought you’d get involved with our boss.”

“UGH!!!”

Alixka pulled herself up and walked towards the door in a huff. Axel only followed behind her, standing in front of the door and blocking her way. She made a face at him, noticing a certain look in his deep green eyes that she found oddly amusing. 

“Funny how, as you say, we’re both traitors.” He said. “But we both find our own ways of keeping our cover.”

“Maybe if Saix was a girl you two wouldn’t have such a hard time! And then you wouldn’t have to have killed my friends!”

“Oh come now. You mean to say Zexion actually still matters to you? After all the things he said to you?”

“What matters is you ruined everything!” On instinct, Alixka summoned her weapon. “If you wanted to take down Xemnas why did you have to ruin our plans?!”

“Whatever my own plans may be, they were not in agreement with your precious Graceful Assassin.” He replied, reaching out for her strong arm and shaking it a little, making Stormborn vanish. “You and I have a lot more in common than you might think, Alixka. But you won’t get far just offering yourself to The Superior.”

“Hmph!”

She continued to glare at him. What could she possibly have in common with this hothead? True they may both want to usurp their boss, but that’s where the similarities ended. Marluxia had actually a rather solid plan to destroy Xemnas and Axel had ruined it with his meddling. Whatever his own plans were, he wouldn’t get far at all either, particularly now that she had Zexion’s death to hold over his nose. 

After afew moments, Alixka noticed that his hand was still latched around her arm. But she also noticed that she did not really mind so much. 

“If you don’t mind me asking.” She began. “What is your plan anyway?”

Axel smirked again as he released her arm and leaned in closer to her face, noticing acutely how a soft red tint began to show itself on her cheeks. She was so cute when she was angry, he remembered thinking so even back then. Even when she was standing in their way like she was now. 

“Alixka, have you ever heard the saying ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’?”

“Huh?”

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend. It means just as it sounds. If two people want to take down the same person, they won’t do much acting on their own. But together…”

There were no more words before he decided to close the distance between their bodies, and between their lips. A small gasp was heard coming from her lips more so from surprise than anything else. Her eagerness also surprised her as well. He was gentler than Xemnas but rougher than Marluxia, something of a pleasant in between. 

She pulled away from him, eyes fluttering as she realized what had just happened. Doubly so when she realized she did not feel as vexed as she ought to in this situation. Truthfully, Axel was a good kisser and she couldn’t help but wonder what else he was good at as well. 

“The enemy of my enemy…” She murmured “...is my...friend…”

“Got it memorized?”

“Hmph!”

She giggled in response and pressed her lips against his, this time allowing her tongue to brush against them playfully and giggling a little more at the odd sweet taste upon them. Alixka’s success with Xemnas and her deal with Axel made her feel bold. And she had resolved with herself a long time ago that anything that would help further Marluxia’s goals could not possibly be betrayal. 

Damn, Axel had a very sexy waistline. 

Another kiss, this time more intense than the two that preceded. Arms snaked around her waist and brought her body to his. She whimpered at his hips moving against her own, they were wearing way too many clothes for comfort. Those were her thoughts as she backed away and began to unzip her coat, her eyes never leaving his as she did. 

“Beautiful.” He grinned. “Just as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on you.” 

“Shut up!” Blush shot up her face at the recollection of their first meeting on her first day in the Organization. Axel smirked. 

“Make me!”

Taking his statement as a challenge, Alixka crashed her lips upon his once more, pulling back a little to trail kisses along his jawline and down his neck. Before bringing her lips back to his. 

“Cute and eager…” he teased. “Marluxia was a really lucky guy!”

“Can it!” Her teeth nipped at his earlobe before she licked over it playfully. “I like your lips better when they’re kissing and not talking!”

“I can do a lot more with my lips than just kiss you!”

“Like what?”

“Lemme show you…”

He pushed her back against the wall, capturing her neck in another intense kiss, one hand ran slowly down her exposed skin and down to her pants. She moaned as her hips rolled into his hands, earning her a low chuckle before he decided to get rid of them completely. Followed by his own clothes. More moans escaped her as Axel lavished her more freely with his mouth, moving down her form at an agonizing pace. 

“Damn your beautiful…” he whispered, warm breath brushing against her stomach and making her hips shake. “Oh so beautiful.”

“Axel…”

“Too soon for that, Princess.” In a teasing tone. “Soon you’ll be saying my name much louder than that.”

Alixka made a face at him but he continued his attentions, this time letting his tongue swirl around her navel and flicker lower down. A soft chuckle escaped him as his fingers met his tongue against her warm folds. She closed her eyes before a sharp cry flew from her lips. 

He parted her legs more and brought them to his shoulders as he continued lavishing her, tongue running up and down her inner thighs as his fingers teased and toyed with her clit. Warmth tickled at her stomach as one hand ran up her body and took hold of one of her breasts, teasing one nipple and then another. 

“Mmmmm, oh...Axel…”

He hummed in response, her moans encouraging him to work at a slightly faster pace. Emerald eyes locked with hers as he pulled away momentarily, long enough to stand and push her back against the wall, taking her legs around his waist. 

“Enjoying this?” He asked, smirking since he already knew the answer. 

Alixka did not respond with words, only biting her lip as Axel held her violet gaze and crying out languidly at his cock sliding into her. He held her legs firmly in his grasp as his hips rolled forward into her, slowly at first but soon with more determination. Each movement drawing out longer and louder moans from her soft pink lips. 

“Mmmm, we don’t have to be enemies, Alixka.” He whispered against her neck as he lavished her. “We both want the same thing. To find that chamber.”

“You...know about it?” She asked, breath shaky as she tried to focus her mind as it clouded with lust. 

“I do.” He replied, licking down her neck. “Saix needs to get closer to Xemnas to find out more. Zexion was standing in his way and so was Vexen. As for me…” Bringing out a yelp from her by thrusting into her a little rougher than before. “...I need to find that chamber. How about we look for it together? You won’t have to worry about Saix anymore if you join with us.”

His movements became faster now and her back rubbed against the wall as he pressed his body closer to her. Alixka let her eyes slide shut as she felt him moving in and out of her and bringing her closer to the peak of ecstasy. She never imagined that forming an alliance with the Fury of Dancing Flames would be so enjoyable. 

But this would not be an alliance in the strictest sense. A part of her still did not trust Axel and she still had Xemnas under her spell. That would be her card the moment this became questionable. But if it was as Axel said, the enemy of her enemy was her friend, this could work. 

He really had quite a way of getting her to his side, maybe if he had done this sooner, she wouldn’t have had to seduce Xemnas. This was way too much fun. 

She felt herself tense up his thrusts pushed her towards climax. Hips snapped against hers and her body clenched around him as his name forced his lips in a loud and pleasured cry. Axel buried his face into the crook of her neck as he met his climax as well, groaning sensually into her skin. For a few moments he held Alixka tightly against the wall before bringing her back to feet, only to push her back again and crash their lips together. She groaned into their kiss. 

“I will join you.” She said breathlessly. “But only you. Saix can kiss my ass.” Axel laughed at this. 

“He’s never had a way with the ladies.” He replied. “But partners in crime, we’ve always been. He rises to the top, but I do his dirty work.”

“Was fucking me considered ‘dirty work’ to you?!” She asked, half annoyed and half amused. He answered her by bringing her lips back to his again in a deep and intentional kiss. The next thing she knew he was lifting her up again and carrying her towards the bed. Her body made contact with the soft white sheets as he pinned her down under him. A satisfied grin came to his face. 

“Oh no Alixka, fucking you was the first fun job I’ve had since beginning this crazy journey. Got it memorized?”

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was ALOT harder to write than I thought, but trashsith put the idea into my head and it would not go away until I wrote it. 
> 
> And Axel is such a fun character even if I don’t thirst over him myself. Also if it wasn’t going to be him in this it would have been Saix and...yeah...that would not have worked.


	4. Lesson Learned (Xemnas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was reading some headcanons about how the Organization members would use their elements in NSFW ways and inspiration struck ...I have nothing more to say for myself...just...read...

~~~

Shaky breaths escaped her lips, eyes shut as the darkness enveloped her. Her body was made still by an invisible force and her wrists were bound together by a rope of coiling black thorns. Just what was Xemnas thinking? What would he do?

Alixka received her answer at the sensation of her hair being parted, dark locks sliding down her shoulders and brushing against her nipples. Warm breath ghosted across her nape and made her shiver with expectation. How would he attempt to tame her now? 

“Alixka…”

The way he spoke her name, drawing out each syllable as if he were running sugar down her tongue, caused a strong pulse between her legs. She whimpered softly, earning herself a devilish chuckle. 

“Are you done being bad, my dear?”

She could hear his voice as clear as though he were right beside her, but she knew he wasn’t. Not yet anyway. The anticipation alone was killing her, causing her knees to buckle. Or was it something else?

Fingerprints brushed sensually against her back and in the next moment she was on her knees, somehow her body had become thoroughly overwhelmed from just a single touch alone. And with it, the heat was rising within her. Another low chuckle vibrated in her ears as Alixka glanced up and got her first look at her enemy lover, his piercing gaze boring into her. She blushed in spite of herself. 

“What did you...do…?”

“Mmmmm….”

Xemnas did not answer her, instead taking her chin into his large land and smirking at the look of desperation and desire in her violet gaze. She was so beautiful like this. 

“I told you that I would make you mine.” He pulled his hand away and without even touching her, brought her from her knees back to her feet, her wrists still bound as her gaze locked with his. “And now, my dear, I will show you all that it means it belongs to me.”

His voice continued to drive shivers throughout her body. It was almost too much but he had hardly even touched her yet. Alixka watched him expectantly as he removed his gloves slowly before bringing his hands to her breasts, a fury of silver energy began to emit from them and her head fell back as she cried out in both agony and ecstasy. 

“Xemnas!” 

Her body writhed furiously at the sensation, earning her another devilish chuckle. Taking a few steps closer to her, his hand cupped her cheek in a movement almost tender, only to roughly close his fingers around her neck before running his fingers down it. His fingers continued to trace down her trembling body at an agonizing pace, her name whispered to her again just as slowly.

”The more you misbehave, the more I want to fuck that insolence out of you...” He murmured, his fingers gently positioning themselves between her legs. “...I want to fuck you until your are breathless and quivering at my mercy...you will know my superiority. You WILL be mine.”

She bit her lip at the erotic, and domineering, implications in his words. Xemnas was not one to use such language on a regular basis, even with her, and it served only to make her even more anxious at all he would do to her. 

Silver energy emitted from his hand once more as he began toying with her. His fingers worked languidly over her clit and at once Alixka could feel her climax washing over her but noticing after a few moments that the intensity did not abate. Something Xemnas was doing to her was keeping her prolonged orgasm from fading, to the point it became almost painful. 

Another hand traced up her body and found her nipple and the same thing was done again. Her cries were feral and desperate, her body gyrating violently at the insane and incredible feeling. 

“Please...Xemnas…” She surprised herself by leaning her forehead against his broad shoulders; something he found he did not mind. “Xemnas...Lord Xemnas…”

“Mmmmm…”

He removed his fingers from her and brought them to the back of her neck, tracing little circles along the sensitive nape. The way she shivered against his chest made him chuckle once more. 

“Good girl…”

Their eyes met for a moment, hers were like shimmering wet amethysts, wide with expectation. For a moment Xemnas decided to be kind to his lovely captive and gently brushed his lips against her own. Alixka moaned softly when she felt his tongue caress her lower lip before poking its way past it. Their kiss deepened and with it, her need for him to completely possess her. 

The moment of gentleness was brief because in the next moment she was back on her knees again and he was behind standing behind her. His fingers pressed against her back again and she found herself shrouded even more by a dark void of sensory deprivation. Alixka could see nothing, even with her eyes wide open. She could hear nothing, not even her own shaky breaths. 

The only thing her senses were aware of was The Superior of the In-Between, staring down at her with erotic sadism. 

“Do you enjoy the way I can tame your body to my whim?” 

 

_My body may be at your mercy, but my mind will never be! Try again, you sexy asshole!_

 

“Xemnas...Superior….”

“Such a good girl you are...” 

Xemnas knelt down beside Alixka, pulling her soft dark hair to one side and lacing his fingers through it. His fingers were surprisingly gentle and she let her head fall back a little. But suddenly a cry burst forward from her when he fully yanked her head back and used his mouth to lay siege to her neck. Large hands grabbing her breasts possessively. Being shut off to everything around her made Alixka even more aware of his presence. But even so, she refused to let her mind falter. 

“Shall I reward you, my dear?”

 

_Shut the fuck up!_

 

“Yes, Lord Xemnas...please…”

His lips twisted into a satisfied smirk across her skin as he pulled back away from her. She felt acutely when his presence was no longer behind her and when she glanced up forward, there he was. He gazed down at her for a few moments, taking in her quivering form, before bringing a hand to his own chest. 

Slowly he ran his hand down his body, keeping his eyes pinned to hers as his fingers grazed the waistband of his pants before sliding briefly inside of them. Another hand returned to his chest, fingers brushing deliberately against one of his nipples as his hips rolled forward in a very seductive motion. The way her violet eyes fluttered brought another smirk to his lips. 

After a few moments Xemnas decided to stop teasing her and finally began to pull his pants down, slowly revealing his impressively sized cock to her. Alixka felt the blush shoot up her face and tried to turn away, only to feel a large hand roughly bring her eyes back to his. He chuckled at her shyness, stroking himself as he held her aroused violet gaze. Insolent though she might be, Xemnas always knew best how to subdue her. 

“No need to be coy, do you see something you like, my dear?”

 

_Put that thing into my mouth now before I decide to bite it off!_

 

She whimpered in response. As if he could read her thoughts, he brought his length to her lips, pressing them gently to part them. Alixka leaned her face forward and began to fully take him into her mouth, finding his heady taste far more appealing than it had any right to be. Her moans vibrated around his shaft and his hips began to thrust languidly against her. 

A low groan from the Superior told her that he was enjoying this, she was too, loath she was to admit it. Gazing up at him, Alixka was taken aback by just how beautiful he was, such a magnificent body and such lovely silver hair. No...this was not betrayal. Beautiful as he was, Xemnas was still her enemy and she had to remind herself of that. No matter how intoxicated he made her feel. 

His cock slipped from her lips and she leaned forward to try to bring it back to her mouth, but he only chuckled and resumed stroking it teasingly  before her. 

“Very good.” He said, smirking down at her knowingly. “I believe one more lesson will suffice to put you back in your place. Are you ready for me?”

 

_You will NEVER tame me! But you can try all you might because trust me I am NOT complaining at these attempts to!_

 

“Please…”

 

“Does your body ache for me?”

 

_I WILL END YOU!_

 

“Yes…”

Xemnas nodded approval at her eagerness, stroking himself a little faster at the thought of her wildly screaming his name. He extended his hand towards her, forcing her body to her feet. At once he could see how Alixka struggled to stand, the overwhelming pleasure making her knees weak. Her body was elevated from the ground and her legs brought to his waist. 

“You are mine…”

 

_I am Marluxia’s!_

 

“I am yours…”

Alixka had no time to say anything else before her words were drowned by her languidly pleasured moans. Xemnas rolled his hips into her, his cock pushing into her, slowly at first but then with more force. 

Over and over he plowed into her, thrusting at a deep and deliberate pace, their bodies rubbing against each other. At some undefined moment he had lessened the influence of the sensory deprivation and she could now hear her own cries explicitly, as if they were coming from someone else. 

“Xemnas!” She moaned, letting her face press against the crook of his neck. “Oh...fuck...Lord Xemnas! Please…”

He grinned and decided to push her back and bring her body to the ground. In the next moment he pounced upon her and continued his trusts at an almost animalistic pace. One hand found a nipple and teased it intentionally, silver energy coming from his hand serving only to give her a vast amount of overstimulation. 

 

_Damnit Xemnas...you have NO right to fuck me so incredibly! You have NO right to make my body feel this way!_

 

Rough hands grabbed at her hips as he snapped his own into hers. She felt her climax coming and the feeling caused her to lose control of her voice. The name of the Superior burst forward from her lips as he pressed himself closer to her and thrust into her a few more times, drawing out her pleasure, and his name, for as long as he could before they were both thoroughly spent. 

Xemnas removed the black thorny rope from her wrists and the scene changed. At once Alixka could see they were back in her room and all of her senses were returned to her. Her enemy lover took her into his arms, cradling her in a tender way dangerously close to how her pink haired lover would do the same. 

She gasped out, pretending to have trouble breathing in the hopes he would remove himself from her. Luckily the moment of tenderness was brief and he rose to his feet. He dressed himself in silence before turning back to her with a knowing grin. 

“Have you learned your lesson well today, my dear?”

Angry blush shop up her face but she nodded nonetheless, too spent to go for round two. 

 

_Just wait till I get back from Castle Oblivion you jackass!_

 

“Yes, My Superior…”

“Good…”

Xemnas approached her for one last deep kiss before leaving her room. 

“Prepare for your departure tomorrow. Remember your loyalty to me, and I will reward you greatly upon your return.”

What would that reward be? She couldn’t help but wonder as he vanished from her room and she found herself alone again. Hopefully it would be something worthwhile, perhaps some access to more of the knowledge she sought to bring him down. But even if it wasn’t anything of note, Alixka was enjoying this. She knew it would only be a matter of time before _he_ was the one who would be at her mercy. 

~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last update for a while since I need to finish working on Jewels and also prepare for KH OC week in. August. I know I said there would be a Vexen piece coming soon but honestly I want to hold back on it for a few reasons.


	5. Beautiful Nightmare (Young Xehanort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Seeking in a scenario where chapter 6 did not exist and the plot progressed how I had originally intended for it to, with a few changes. This will be the last update until probably mid to late August so I hope y'all enjoy this, even if it is self indulgent as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Mondays are when I update the main story. But unfortunately I've hit a little writers block. Not too bad but I couldn't fix it in time to have chapter four of Jewels ready by tonight. I'm planning to update that work Wednesday, the day I had originally planned to update this one.

~~~

_“I have to return to The Caribbean soon and I don’t know how long I’ll be this time. Continue the work here while I’m gone and for the love of mercy, please stay out of trouble!”_

Alixka sat with her arms resting behind her head as she tried to figure out what to do next. It had been three days since Vexen had left and he had not yet returned. He had given her the task of overseeing the progress on the other vessels. 

But with the Riku Replica up and off on a recon mission and the other not set to be ready for another week or so, she found herself with nothing to do and starved of amusement. She hadn’t seen either Marluxia or Larxene and formed the conclusion soon that they had been forbidden to come to her. 

As much as she would have loved to look for them, Alixka was not about to do anything that might get her into more trouble, especially after that encounter with Xehanort in the training room. No, it was best that she remain here, no matter how bored she was. 

No one rarely came into the lab, unless they needed healing items. With the other vessel still completing she decided to move into the smaller study to take advantage of the many books inside. Most of them belonged to Vexen and were not available in the library. And Alixka began to recall the many times in the old days when she would sneak in there for that very purpose. 

Soon she found herself immersed in a tome of translated text about the mysterious world of Atlantis. It was the world she had wanted to visit with Luxord but was not able to. Reading about it now, she felt as though she was there after all. It seemed to be such a fascinating place with power coming from a mysterious “heart” at the center of their world not very unlike Kingdom Hearts. And of course, one of the new Princesses of Heart was located in this world. 

 

_I want to visit Atlantis. I’m so bored here but I’m sure I wouldn't be bored there!_

 

After about an hour or so Alixka could feel her eyes becoming heavy with exhaustion. She didn’t fight it, anything to pass the time in a way that wouldn’t feel so tedious. Before she knew it she was asleep, the tome slipping out of her hands and onto the floor. 

~~~

 

_The spear being pointed at her was not nearly as alarming as the mask of the wielder. It was not like Alixka to become so frozen with fear but at the same time she did not actually think she would find anything (or anyone) lurking around these ancient ruins outside the city. And why did she think it would be safe to wander by herself?_

_Slowly she backed away, cautiously raising her hands to show she meant no harm. In her mind she was trying to recall the little bit of Atlantean Vexen had taught her. This made no sense, she could have easily taken this warrior down, their primitive weapon being no match for the might of Stormborn. But even as Alixka took a few steps backward, they made several towards her. Her eyes shifted left and right in the hopes of finding an opening to run, where the hell was Luxord?_

_Her back hit a stone wall and she found herself trapped. The point of the spear was now grazing her nose, way too close for comfort. Alixka knew she would have to defend herself now but as she crossed her arms to summon a gale, the spear was lowered and then pulled away completely. There was something resembling soft laughter coming from the mask. Perhaps they weren’t going to attack her after all. Just as well since she truly did not want to harm them. But even as she felt her guard being lowered, the mask was removed and her stomach twisted as she took in the familiar golden eyes and the familiar, enraging, smirking face._

 

**_“Xehanort?!”_ **

 

_He did not respond, only continuing to smirk indignantly as he approached her. Taking great satisfaction at how she glared at him. This time, he would come out as victor._

 

_~~~_

The second her mind registered the dream being just that, Alixka gasped out and forced her body awake. Taking a quick glance around her, she could see she was where she remembered being, still in Vexen’s study. At her feet was the book about Atlantis and the door was still closed. All seemed to be as it should but after a few moments she thought she heard a strange sound. 

Out of the corner of her eyes she swore she saw what seemed to be a mix of neon colors moving up the wall behind her. Her eyes shifted to the ceiling and a sudden chill shot up her back when she saw a reptilian creature crawl above her before vanishing. It was unlike any other creature she had seen before, not a Heartless and certainly not a Nobody. What the hell was it?!

The colorful creature returned moments later along with a few more. Alixka screamed as she summoned a Vixen. The Nobody managed to eliminate one of the creatures before the rest vanished once more. Her chest burned with irritation at the apparent fact that even within this room, she was not free from the new Organization’s bullshit. And that irritation only intensified at the sound of familiar, arrogant laughter.

She got up, kicked the door open and returned to the lab. And there Xehanort was, standing beside the sleeping vessel. Despite this, she managed a small smile of sarcasm. Hadn’t she managed to subdue his arrogance after all?

“Are you the one responsible for those abominations harassing me and keeping me from my nap?” He rolled his eyes at this.

“They’re called Dreameaters, you impertinent brat. And they’re far from ‘abominations’, as you call them. Certainly more amiable than Heartless….” Smirking a little “...as you are now aware…”

A spark of anger went off in her as she realized what had just happened. Clearly the abominations had been used to hijack her dream about visiting Atlantis, probably the closest she would ever get to visiting that world. And just when it was getting good. _Keep your cool, Alixka. Keep your cool._

“What do you want?” 

“I've come to see the progress on my latest vessel. But…” Xehanort flashed her a look of annoyance as he took a few steps towards her. “...it appears the one watching him is neglecting her duties, again!”

“Seriously?!” She made a face more mocking than angry. “First of all it’s not _your_ vessel. It belongs to your older, balder self. Second, you yourself are one such vessel if what Vexen tells me is so. Third, it’s been only three days and you know well it won’t be awake for at least another week. I believe I’m entitled to a little rest. Considering the workout you put me through the other day it’s any wonder that…”

Xehanort extended his hand towards Alixka and in the next moment, her voice was gone. But at least she was still able to move. 

“For having such a pretty little mouth, why do I find your voice so grating?”

So THAT’S what this was about! Clearly he was still thinking of what she had done to regain the upper hand in their battle after he had cheated by stopping time. She should have known he would not have let it go, not that it mattered. Alixka had absolutely no intention on furthering things, in her mind she wanted only to make an example of him. No one tempters the Maiden of Tempests. 

But now that she understood, a small wave of relief washed over Alixka as she understood she was not in any danger. Her lips curved into a sarcastic smirk and her muscles worked overtime to combat his silence spell. The second she felt the sound returning, she burst out into shrill, coquettish laughter. 

“At least now I know who’s responsible for fucking with my dreams.” She said. “As if it weren’t already obvious!”

He smirked at this. So his plan had worked after all. “I take it you enjoyed what I did?”

“Fuck no!” She folded her arms and her body turned completely away from him, not wanting to give him the honor of talking to him face to face. “And those things ARE abominations! You just don’t know how to NOT play dirty do you?!” 

“And what you did wasn’t playing dirty as well?”

“ONLY BECAUSE YOU STARTED! UGH!!!” She had done a decent job in keeping her temper at this point but now she felt her weapon materializing in her hand. “If what you want is another rematch, just be a man and say so instead of trying to mindfuck me!”

Now it was Xehanort’s turn to laugh. As if he actually believed that! He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her gaze back to his in a way that gave Alixka a brief twinge of fear. Until she saw that same look of longing in his eyes from before. She yanked her hand away, only for him to move closer to her, too close for comfort. 

“Then...why did you do it?” He asked, “Was it to make me angry? Because you’ve done far more to me now than just make me angry. And you will pay for it.”

“Because!” She said, turning her back to him and making her way to the smaller study. “You don’t know how to play fair. But I do. Contrary to what you may think, there is nothing dirty in seeing your enemies weakness and exploiting it to ensure your victory. Something my father taught me. That’s what I did to you and I must admit…” Turning back to meet his eyes with a sly grin. “It really was quite fun.”

Hands immediately descended upon her neck as Xehanort regarded her with anger. But his grip was not as tight as it had been the first time and his golden gaze was not nearly as frightening to her as before. Alixka kept her eyes locked to his, determined not to show even the smallest measurement of fear. 

“You know it’s odd…” He said. “Somewhere in those insolent eyes of yours, you remind me of a girl I once knew. Equally as insolent, equally as audacious, and equally as...fascinating…”

“Hmph!” She smirked. “I imagine you were no luckier with her than you will ever be with me! Maybe if you weren’t such a…”

Lips crashed against each other suddenly and shockingly, silencing her. A thousand jolts went off in Alixka as her mind registered what was happening. His lips were rough and needy but even so, she was not afraid. In a few moments, she kissed back, giggling in her mind when she felt him let go of her neck and push her body against the nearby wall. Fine. She would play along. 

She deepened their kiss, quickly gaining the upper hand as her tongue pushed past his lips and teased him slowly and deliberately. This time she had no reservations about placing her arms around him and bringing his body to her own. He pressed her harder against the wall, grinding his hips into hers so she would feel his clothed hardness rub sensually against her. She immediately broke from their kiss, refusing to let this get too out of hand.

“Silly boy…” She whispered into his ear before taking it between her teeth, relishing how his body tensed up against her. “When will you ever learn?”

Before he could respond, Alixka broke from his grasp and pushed him back to where she had been a moment previously. Their lips met once more and this time Xehanort was determined to dominate their kiss. She would not have it, and in the next moment she brought one arm back around his waist and let her other hand slide down his body until she reached between his legs.

“When will you learn to stop picking on me?”

Her voice was mocking and mischievous as her hands closed around his growing bulge. Slowly she groped him through the fabric of his pants, biting back her own awakening arousal. A little moan escaped her as she brought her lips to his neck and continued to tease him. After a few minutes of this she could feel him responding, moaning against her neck as a hand slowly moved it’s way up her back and lacing itself into her hair. 

Again, Alixka had to intention to further things beyond this but she found her resolve melting when he yanked her hair back and began lavishing her own neck. It was slightly painful and in response her hand moved faster between his legs before deciding to let it slip past his waistband. At the sound of a soft gasp against her skin, she grinned evilly. This was becoming way too much fun. 

“Why won’t you play nice with me?”

The silver swirls of a Vixen appeared before them, all nine of its iridescent tails wildly flailing. And in another moment, a Toximander. Alixka understood what was happening and quickly pushed Xehanort away from her. She shook her hair back into place and made her way to a nearby cabinet where healing items were kept. The door opened and Saix walked in. The creatures vanished. 

“There you are.” He said to the younger man. “Xemnas is looking for you, why…” 

Saix stole a quick glance around the lab. Something was amiss, but like before, he could not put his finger on what exactly it was. He glanced at Xehanort, one eyebrow slightly raised.

“What were you doing here?”

“Ah! Here it is!”

Alixka put her fingers on an Elixir and took it out of the cabinet, handing it to Xehanort rather casually. 

“Sorry, I couldn't find it right away. But here, take it. Don’t want to keep the Superior waiting.”

Xehanort stared down at the vial blankly, even though his eyes were on it, he was not really looking at it. His mind was focused on something else. Damn! How had Alixka managed to best him for a second time in a row?!

“Alixka…” He began slowly, allowing himself a small smile of thinly veiled sarcasm. “Thank you for finding the Elixir. I’ll be back soon and we can…”  Locking his eyes with hers. “...resume our conversation about Atlantis.” 

A light of golden malice flashed in his eyes and gave Alixka an involuntary chill, and not of the unpleasant kind. He turned and left the room, not bothering to wait for Saix or for her response. Even if he did not know for sure what was happening, Saix knew The Maiden of Tempests well enough to make a decent guest. And with her no longer being a threat to his power, the blue haired man couldn’t help but smirk a little in amusement. Resilient thing she was, even if she was irritating.

“Feral indeed.”

Alixka ignored the obvious insult and returned to the smaller study, The second she heard the door to the lab close again, she burst out laughing. So much so she had to pinch herself to keep from becoming too loud. True she still hated Xehanort, but she found her hatred not as intense as before. There would still be many days before the second vessel awakened and after what had transpired, she was certain he would be back to finish what they had started. 

But oddly enough, she found herself not minding so much. It didn’t matter what he did, or what he would try to do, The Maiden of Tempests would always come out on top. Loath she was to admit it, she had now found a new source of amusement. The score: Alixka, 2. Xehanort, 0. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the songs I had to dance to for my end of year recital was this song. After hearing it a few hundred times over the last few months, inspiration was bound to come. 
> 
> I have another trash headcanon where after chapter six within canon, Young Xehanort occasionally uses nightmare spirits to fuck with Alixka but her Nobodies almost always manage to kill them before they can reak havoc in her mind. This is why Kalai is afraid of Dreameaters.


	6. Paopu Dreams Part 1(Marluxia and Larxene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Xehanort (rightfully) has the feeling that most of the other Seekers are not as on board with his grand design as he would like and probably don’t even like him. Upon Xigbar’s advice, he decides to take his brood on a weekend beach trip to his childhood home. As a reserve member, Alixka doesn’t expect to be included and couldn’t be happier at the fact. But much to her dismay, Xemnas and Young Xehanort have other plans.
> 
> Aka, when all you want is to go home but you keep getting dragged into the weird Disney anime plot and all the yellow eyed pretty boys are trying to see you in a swimsuit. 
> 
> FINALLY! Finally updating this with my second prompt for Smutember! 
> 
> So...regular readers know that at some point I like to add some cracky self-indulgent shit into a work that has no purpose but to feed my dirty mind. Well, here it is! This part is rather tame but only because this is setting up for some awesome (depending on your preferences) shit in part two!
> 
> And I really tried to think of a better title for this, I really tried. 
> 
> Prompt theme ~ “not here”

 

~~~

“A trip to Destiny Islands?” 

She spun around in the chair, despite Vexen often expressing his annoyance at it, and listened to his explanation, all the while glancing every now and then at the vessel sleeping beside her. The final battle would not be long now and the final two vessels were soon to wake. Apparently things were going so well that the old man decided that some rest and relaxation would be just what his Chosen needed to boost morale. 

“I will not be present.” He went on. “I need to continue overseeing the progress on the final vessels. It’s just as well since I was never one for idle beach activity.”

Alixka made a face but in the next she realized that Vexen had probably not been invited because he was still technically a reserve member of this new Organization. That meant she would likely not be invited either. It bothered her slightly since that meant Marluxia and Larxene would be going without her but at the same time she had not seen much of them anyway and it was probably just as well. If the Chosen were out of the castle that meant Xemnas would be gone too, AND Young Xehanort! She couldn’t pretend that such a thing would be not welcome. 

“Since I’m also benched that means it will be just you, me and Demyx here then.” She said. 

“All the better,” The scientist replied. “With only the three of us here I can finally divulge to you something quite important. Something that, until now, I was not in a position to say, only Demyx is aware of it.” 

“Oh?” She stopped spinning for a moment to look at him. “What would that be?”

“You will know tomorrow when everyone else is gone. But what I will tell you is that it relates to Radiant Garden, that’s all I will say at present. Now,” with a little smile. “How about you go rest, I’ll continue monitoring the vessel.”

It was all Alixka could do not to badger Vexen for more info or to act more than excited as she walked back to her room at a slightly quicker pace than usual. But something in his eyes told her that whatever it was, the others could not know. Maybe he had found a way to help them both return home? That had to be it! If such was the case, she could not feel too bad at being excluded from the idle beach activity, as he would call it. 

But it was almost as though the walls had ears, or that the light of Kingdom Hearts was personally fucking with her. For when she opened the door to her room, on her bed was a pink shopping bag with a gift tag addressed to The Maiden of Tempests. Alixka studied it curiously and violently recoiled when she realized its contents. 

Inside was a bikini, three in fact, in various shades of purple. There was also a pair of sandals, a beach towel and a handful of accessories which Alixka would have considered rather tasteful in any other situation. 

“Did we make a satisfying selection for you, Miss Alixka?”

She balked even harder as the raspy voice that passed her ears and her body trembled involuntarily. Though she did not see him often, his presence could be felt all throughout the castle like a heavy fog and was extremely unsettling to say the least. Alixka turned and bit back the urge to glare at the old man. 

“I’m not among your Chosen.” She said. “Am I not to stay here with Vexen and Demyx?”

“The scientist shall stay.” He replied. “But my youngest self was adamant that you join us. In fact, he was the one who selected your attire.”

 _That asshole!_ It was all she could do to keep her temper. Of course, she should have known she would not get off the hook so easily.

“The Melodious Nocturne will join us as well. We leave on the morrow, be ready.”

Of all the bastards in this rehashed organization, he was the one she wished she could talk back to the most. But she also realized that to do so would be the most unwise. What made it worse was the fact that only Vexen would be left behind, perhaps the old man had begun to catch wind of whatever Vexen was planning. 

But it was only for two days, right? And of course, there was the possibility of seeing Marluxia and Larxene, maybe even stealing some precious time alone with them. The more she thought of it, the more she felt her anger recede. She allowed herself a tiny smile.

“Yes, Master.”

 

~~~

 

“You can’t stay inside forever, Princess!”

It was many hours later and the gang had settled well in the large beach house that Master Xehanort had once called his home in his youth. Alixka had not yet had the good luck to see either of her lovers beside a few passing glances and smiles to each other and she knew that she would have to make a point of seeking them out. 

Now she stood at the door leading out to the shore, wearing one of her new swimsuits. It was actually very pretty but she could not shake off the fact that it had been given to her by someone she hated. And now to make matters worse, Xigbar was standing right outside the door along with Demyx and Luxord, eagerly waiting for her to reveal herself to them. 

“Come on, Ali! We’re waiting on you!.” 

“You’re gonna be waiting a long ass time!” She shouted, trying her best not to laugh at the absurdity of it all. 

“What if we told you Marly was here waiting with us?”

“Fuck off, Xigbar! Do you take me for a fool?!” 

She turned to walk back down the hall when the silver swirls of one of her Vixens appeared before her, placing one of it’s tails on her shoulder.

_Don’t go that way, Maiden of Tempests. Xemnas and Ansem are coming._

“UGH!”

She stamped her foot in frustration and turned back the opposite way, back to her room where she had access to a back door. But just as she reached her destination she was accosted finally by someone she actually wouldn’t mind seeing her this way. A smile came to her face as she glanced up at Marluxia, he smiled too but in the next placed a finger to his lips as he grabbed her hand. In her mind she giggled, this has turned out far better than she had hoped. 

He lead her out the back door to a strip of beach that appeared more or less secluded until Alixka caught a glance of Larxene sitting in the sand with the waves crashing against her feet. 

“Yay! You found her!” The blonde grinned. 

“More like she found me.” He replied, glancing down at the brunette with a smile. “Well, Rosebud, don’t you look exquisite? Young Xehanort has good taste.”

“Hmph! I’m going to let that slide for now, only because of how glad I am to see you both!”

After the obvious reunion hugs and kisses, they lay together in the sand, gazing up at the brilliant blue sky and letting the waves kiss their toes. They didn’t talk much, rather preferring to just enjoy each other’s company for as long as they could. Really there was no need for words, simply being able to be beside them again was enough for Alixka and the only thing that made the new organization bearable to her. 

“The old geezer finally did something right by bringing us here!” Larxene said at last.

“I imagine this place is a far cry from Arendale.” Alixka replied. 

“It is, not that I’m complaining. It’s the least he could do considering we’re all being forced to become his heart tanks!” She turned to the brunette with a smirk. “Speaking of which, how’s avoiding Xemnas working out for ya?”

“Well enough.” She sat up and brushed off some sand that was beginning to itch. “I don’t know what made him think I’d want him anymore after finding out you two would be in this organization too. We only fucked cause I was trying to keep myself alive after Castle Oblivion. No other reason.”

“I think that was your first mistake.” Marluxia spoke up. “Xemnas may have been willing to let you live, but what person wouldn’t become enraptured by you, Rosebud? The Superior is jealous.” Placing his arms around her and kissing her. “Jealous because no matter what pleasures he gives you, we are the ones you truly desire.”

She blushed, it was true. Xemnas had been a great fuck but he could never compare with somoene she both desired and cared for. Larxene glanced up at them with a look of mock disgust before deciding to join them in their embrace, but only long enough to pull the brunette away from him. 

“You know, you really should have some sunscreen on. “ she said. “Don’t want to get sunburned do ya?” 

The blonde did not wait for her response before reaching for a basket beside her, pulling out a small yellow bottle. With a nod from her lover, she pushed her onto her stomach and undid the strings keeping her bikini in place. Alixka jumped at the cold creamy substance made contact with her skin and was then rubbed into her back. Marluxia watched them with poorly concealed lust in his yellow gaze. Larxene noticed it too and began to massage her more slowly. 

“Nice.” He murmured. “See how she is melting into your touch?”

“Mmmmm.” Alixka closed her eyes.  

“I think she wants more.” She leaned into the brunette and whispered to her mockingly. “Does our little princess want more?”

“Give her more, Larxene.”

He gave her a certain look that she understood. Her hands ran down the other girls back before deciding to slip under her and grab hold of her breasts. A surprised moan escaped Alixka that encouraged Larxene to begin massaging them as well. Seeing how the brunette squirmed made her eyes flash with sadistic amusement. 

“Oh my! Getting so worked up by a little groping. Have you missed us that badly?”

“I...think you know the answer to that.”

She chuckled and turned to Marluxia, silently telling him to come closer, they took turns running their hands all over her before turning her body back around. Alixka locked glances with Larxene, her sharp gaze causing a throb of anticipation between her legs. And before she knew it, their lips were locked in an intense kiss. Their male lover positioned himself behind her and slipped her bikini top completely off, causing her to pull away with slight alarm.

“You guys!” She giggled. “Not here! What if…”

Larxene immediately silenced her with another fierce kiss while Marluxia placed his arms around her, he leaned into her to feather soft kisses along the back of her neck. His tenderness contrasting sharply with the roughness of her female lover. 

“I see no one around.” He whispered. “Do you?”

Alixka hesitantly took a quick glance around them before smiling and shaking her head. This was enough for him and he brought his lips to hers while the blonde’s latched onto her breasts, causing her to softly cry out. She squirmed eagerly in their embrace, her head falling back against Marluxia as Larxene’s hands roved greedily up and down her body.

“Isn’t this lovely, Rosebud?” Lips trailed down her neck as he brought her arms around him “Alone on this private beach, just the three of us? Larxene and I teasing you like this?” 

His fingers trailed lightly down her arms all the way to her breasts, finding her nipples. Larxene took this opportunity to run a hand further down her body, stopping between her legs. She flashed the brunette a sadistic expression as she cupped her hand against her swimsuit bottoms which were feeling very inconvenient at the moment. The way those fingers curled against her caused Alixka to bite back several moans while her male lover ghosted her nipples at an agonizing pace. 

“No one is here, let yourself drown into lust. Let us hear you.”

She was about to do just that when in the distance she heard what sounded like the back door opening. If there was further doubt as to what she heard, it was extinguished when a Vixen appeared before them, wildly waving all nine of its tails. Alixka forced herself away from her lovers’ grasp but they clearly were not yet done with her. 

Taking her hand, they pulled her away, forgetting to pick up Alixka’s top. She was about to go back for it until she heard the back door once again. But this area was secluded right? It could wait. 

They went further down the beach and through an array of trees before stopping at what appeared to be the entrance to a cove. It didn’t appear very inviting on the outset but the way Marluxia grinned told Alixka that wherever they were going, they would at least be concealed. The cove was more like a small tunnel and at the end of it they stood behind a curtain of water. Alixka looked up long enough to realize it was a waterfall but in the next moment she felt herself pushed under it, the watery cascades pelting down upon her. Larxene’s laughter echoed throughout their little hideaway.

“Bitch!” She shrieked as she stepped away from the cascade and into shallow waters.

“Don’t be like that, Princess!” Replied Larxene as she grabbed her from behind. “Now, where were we?”

Alixka’s annoyance with her lover quickly vanished as her hands ran down her trembling form and found her bottoms, slowly pulling them down. Her knees buckled but the blonde held her tighter and began to tease her, a soft chuckle from behind them told them that they were being watched. Marluxia placed himself in front of the brunette, smirking devilishly at the erotic scene before him.

“The Maiden and Nymph.” He said as he settled himself against a wall of stone. “Such beautiful creatures. Oh no, don’t stop. Continue as I watch you two.”

Larxene smirked and resumed her lavishing of the brunette, her eyes locked with his as she fully pulled off the bottoms and then decided to remove her own swimsuit. Both girls naked, she took Alixka back into her arms, her breasts pressed against the other girls back and toying with her while their male lover watched. 

“You like this, Princess?” She whispered, roughly circling her clit. 

“Oh…oh yes…”

“Hmmmm.”

Her hand raked up her body and found one of her nipples, pinching it and rolling it around in her fingers. The way Alixka cried out mixed tantalizingly well with her own vicious giggles as she pinched her nipple harder. 

“Marluxia likes this too. See how he’s watching us?” 

A yelp escaped her when Larxene sank her teeth into the crook of her neck, proceeding to leave several more bite marks up and down her shoulder. She grinned. 

“Let's give him a show.”

Her fingers moved faster, alternating between circling her clit and pressing them inside of her at a quick pace. Alixka’s voice shaking and becoming louder with each thrilling stroke, her hips rolling and gyrating against the blonde. She was coming close to the edge and when her eyes met those of Marluxia’s the feeling increased exceedingly. Apparently this heady exhibition was becoming too alluring to ignore and he moved closer to the two slowly pulling down his own swim shorts. 

“There is only so much fun to be had only in watching.” He whispered before brushing lips lips against Alixka’s. She responded eagerly, moaning as his tongue mingled and danced with her own. 

One hand gently cupped her cheek as he kissed her before slowly running down her body and taking her hand. Alixka took her other arm and wrapped it around his neck, lacing into his hair and pressing his head closer and deepening their kiss. Gently he pushed them back towards the waterfall, sprays of water caressing them. 

“Alixka? Alixka! Where are you, Alixka?!”

The second she recognized Young Xehanort’s voice in the distance, she felt Marluxia guide her hand down his body. Her eyes widened when she felt his hips thrust into her hand, his erection brushing against her while Larxene thrust her fingers faster inside of her. 

“I know you’re here somewhere, Alixka!”

“Touch me.”

She took Marluxia into her hand, trying her best to ignore the arrogant neophytes voice. It still sounded some ways away and she felt herself coming close. Hopefully he would not find them. 

“He’s jealous too.” Marluxia locked gazes with Larxene and then with Alixka, smirking at the latter blushing when she felt him grind his hips into her. “He wants you too but can’t possibly have the experience to please you as we do. Poor boy.”

A soft chuckle escaped her, mixed with a sharp gasp as she felt herself clench around Larxene as her climax was coming. Her hand moved faster on him but he decided to press his hips against her again, his cock sliding languidly between her thighs and brushing against her wet folds. She brought her lips back to his, kissing him intensely. 

“Alixka, I have something that belongs to you!”

A gasp broke their kiss as she tried to pull away, her bikini top! That asshole must have found it on the beach and stole it! But as much as she wanted to get it back, her body refused to be separated from Marluxia and Larxene. The blonde understood this and let her fingers slip out of Alixka and back to her clit. 

“I wonder, it would be such a pity if Xemnas were to become aware that…”

“Ignore that fucker!” Larxene hissed. “Fuck! Come for us, Ali!”

“And don’t hold back.”

“Scream our names.”

“Enchant us with your ecstasy.”

The mixture of their words and her fingers were just what Alixka needed to be pushed over the edge. Her body arched into Marluxia as Larxene finished her off, both of them taking great satisfaction in how their lover cried with euphoria. It had been so long, too long, since Alixka had experienced such pleasure. Nothing could compare to them. Her body became limp with pleasure and she collapsed into the arms of her male lover. 

“Fine, Alixka! I’m just gonna let Xemnas know you’re wandering around with your breasts out! I’m sure he will...what?! Aarghh! Damnit! No!”

His voice sounded closer than ever but the commotion confused them all. They looked up and around them before a Vixen appeared, in one of its arm-like appendages, it held it’s masters top. Alixka grinned at the creature, affectionately stroking one of its silvery tails. 

“Did you sting the little prick while you were at it?” Larxene asked. The creature swayed, that was a yes and Alixka’s grin became wider. 

“Who says Nobodies are the same at Heartless?” She said, putting her swimsuit back on. “I’d like to think we are far more intelligent, far more crafty and…” turning to her lovers. “...far more appealing.” 

Marluxia smiled and brought her back to him for another kiss, but Larxene pulled her away with a giggle and decided to kiss her as well. 

“That’s was fun!” She said. “But I think it’s time you go rejoin the other pricks before anyone comes and finds us!”

“Awww! So soon?!” Alixka made a face. “But I’m enjoying this too much!”

“Of course you are, Rosebud.” Marluxia held her from behind, placing a sweet kiss upon her cheek. “Like I said, none of them can compare to us. We know it and so do you. We’ll get to have more fun together soon. I promise.”

“Yeah! Go on now! Besides,” smirking a little. “I’m sure Young Xehanort wants to see what a cute little swimsuit he picked out.”

“Even if it’s nowhere near as cute as the wearer.” 

Alixka made a sound of mock annoyance before hugging them one last time. It was with great reluctance that she finally pulled away from them and vanished in a cloud of black and purple 

 

~~~

 

Back in the house, Alixka was slightly surprised to find that Xigbar, Luxord and Demyx were still in front of the door waiting for her to come out. But at the same time it didn’t surprise her really, Demyx and Luxord were alright but Xigbar was always such a boor. And since she was the only other girl in the Organization, of course he’d always be sniffing after her like an old dog. 

“It’s been literally an hour! You clowns still waiting for me?!”

“Of course!” Replied the Freeshooter. “Besides, Young Xehanort told us you were walking around topless! How could we not want to see that!”

“TOO BAD!”

Without thinning, she kicked the door open. At once she was assailed with hoots and whistles from the three men, even having her breasts covered did not protect her from their lewd gaze.

“Well well. Not what I had in mind but still nice. Not so little anymore.” Xigbar’s roving eye going up and down her shapely figure. “Are ya, Princess?”

“Quite a dazzling view.” The gambler agreed, making Alixka smile in spite of herself. He was always such a gentleman.

“Thanks Luxord, this does look awesome on me, huh?”

“Indeed.” 

Alixka froze at the sound of Xemnas’ voice as he appeared behind her, seemingly out of nowhere. She could feel his lascivious gaze like fingertips running down her back. He leaned into her, whispering something that only she could hear.

“But what other dazzling delights are you hiding behind the cloth, my dear?”

Blush shot up her face and something throbbed between her legs. Giggling, she quickly moved away from him, taking Demyx by the hand. 

“Let’s go for a swim!” She said. “Last one to the pier is a Dusk!”

Her sudden desire to get in the water was honestly just a way to get away from The Superior. Now that Marluxia and Larxene were back in her life, she wanted to forget her desire for Xemnas as best she could. A task better said than done but as Marluxia had said, he could never compare to those she actually cared about. No matter how sexy he was. 

“What ya waiting for, Ali?” Demyx had jumped head first off the pier and was now floating in the turquoise water, gazing up at her expectantly. “Jump on in! The waters great!”

“In a moment!” She replied, tightening the strings of her swimsuit. Truthfully Alixka was somewhat afraid of heights and would have had rather joined him from the shore. But she didn’t want to seem like a chicken, especially in front of the most chicken member of the Organization. 

“What? Afraid of jumping?”

“No! Give me a sec!”

Waving her hands and breathing in an exaggerated way, she prepared to take the plunge. 

“One second! Time's up!”

Alixka turned around but was too late and suddenly found herself falling. In the next moment she found herself underwater, kicking to bring herself back to the surface. She laughed to conceal her anger but it quickly showed itself when she looked up to see the cursed masked boy standing where she had been not even fifteen seconds ago.

“Fucking hell Vanitas!” She spat out. “You son of a…”

“You said one second! I just helped push you along! Literally!”

The Maiden of Tempests continued to glare, Demyx glanced at her with awkward laughter. He knew her long enough to know what would happen next. 

“Uh, Vani, I don’t think you should have done that.” He said. “Maybe say sorry…”

“Ha! Why should I? Not my fault if she’s chicken and…”

With a poorly concealed smile, Alixka pointed crossed arms towards him and summoned a strong gust of wind that knocked the masked boy off the pier and into the water with them. Now Demyx’s laughter became more genuine, she laughed as well. 

 

~~~

 

As evening light spread across the sky, Alixka watched the sunset, alone for once. The day has turned out much nicer than she had thought and tomorrow would be their last day on the island. Soon she would return to Vexen and he would tell her his plans for their escape. If she could manage to continue to steal more time alone with her lovers, all would be right in her world for now. 

“Mmmmm, it is a dangerous thing to be so beautiful.” 

Her knees buckled and she involuntarily blushed as the deep, rich cadence of the Superior’s voice. Warm breath passed against her neck and she was shocked when she turned around to see Xemnas standing so close to her. Amber eyes pierced into her, the longing in his gaze burning straight to her core. Even so she refused to give in. 

“Dangerous for whom? Me or you?”

“I think you already know the answer.” 

His hands seized her against his chest, causing her to bite back a soft moan. It was so much easier to ignore her desire for him when he was _not_ talking to her and _not_ touching her. His lips brushed against her cheek, down her neck and along her shoulder, he caught a glance at the love bites Larxene had left upon her. But instead of becoming angry, his eyebrow quirked and a chuckle escaped him. 

“Now, tell me, how did you spend this lovely day, my dear?”

“Hmph. I think _you_ already know the answer to _that,_ Superior.”

It was bold of her, true, but at the same time she was tired of pretending. Her relationship with them was obvious to everyone by now and if she was to be killed, she would be recompleted and be able to return to her true family. What was the point of hiding? But again, Xemnas seemed more amused than angry.

“Did they rock your body to it’s core as I do?”

Alixka blushed but turned to meet his gaze with an amused grin of her own. 

“All that and more, Superior.”

“Hmph.” Arms snaked around her waist, pressing their hips together. Silently she cursed her lack of clothing that did not protect her from feeling the alluring hardness against her thighs. “I doubt it, there is nothing they can do that I can’t do better a thousand and one times over.” His hands ran up and down her back before grabbing her ass, pressing her even closer to her. “I can make you body sing in ways they can’t even dream of doing. You know this.”

“Oh…” She sighed as her head swung back, her eyes fluttering at him in a teasing manner. “You know my body, you know how to satisfy me, yes. But what makes you so certain that…”

Lips slammed against her own with such urgency that it made her head spin. Without realizing it, Alixka kissed him back, responding wildly to him forcing his tongue past her lips and mingling with her own. Her mind became hazy as she struggled to recall that the man who was now kissing her was her sworn enemy. But surprisingly, Xemnas made it easy for her by breaking the kiss, pulling away and smirking at her flustered expression.

“See? My point proven. But contrary to what you think,I am not a monster. I want you to want me. I already know you do.” Xemnas took her hands and brought them to his bare chest, he felt warm and her hands worked against her mind as they began moving lower down his torso. But he pulled away again before her hands could reach further down. “When you are done with the neophytes, come to me. Mark my words, Alixka. Before the sun sets tomorrow, you will be writhing in my arms once again. I swear it!”

His tone was domineering and lascivious, causing shivers down her spine. No. Never again would Alixka allow Xemnas to bring her to pieces again. She had Marluxia and Larxene, nothing could change that. But she smiled all the same, not wanting to prolong his presence by disagreeing with the statement. 

~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It ended rather abruptly but it was getting long and there is still part two. Part two will be posted on the last day of this month, you will understand why when it is posted. ;-)


	7. Paopu Dreams Part 2 (Marluxia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More beach trip shenanigans. This was going to be the last part but it was getting too long so I broke it up again.

~~~

 

The moment Xemnas was gone, Alixka returned her attention to the golden sunset, smiling at the beautiful view and enjoying the waves against her feet. Her toes brushed against something smooth and her eyes darted down to her feet and a seashell next to them. She picked it up to have a better look, the underside was a smooth ivory with streaks of silver while the front was pink, a very lovely shade of pink to her mind. 

 _I bet Marluxia would appreciate this._ She thought. _Yeah, I think I’ll show this to him when we see each other tonight._

Before Alixka had to part from them, the lovers had promised each other that they would try to steal some time together later on that night when all others were asleep. It had given her something to look forward too during the long hours of swimming and being ogled at by the other members, especially Xigbar. Now she would not have to wait long and hopefully no one would try to get in her way. 

 

~~~

 

“And just where do you think you’re going?”

Her body froze in place the second the voice of the arrogant neophyte registered with her. Of course, she should have known that sneaking to Marluxia‘s room would not be as easy as sneaking off with him and Larxene had been earlier. Clutching the shell tightly, she turned around and went back to her room, passing by Young Xehanort without even bothering to acknowledge him. He gave her a sly chuckle. 

“A pity I missed the display.” He said. “But perhaps…”

“So you had to tell everyone else I was walking around topless?!”

“It is not my fault if your insolence makes you also lack decency!”

“Hmph! Sounds to me like you are just mad you missed the display yourself!” She noticed the little scar on his hand from where the Vixen had stung him and bit back a smirk. 

“Perhaps I am. And perhaps…” moving a little closer to her. “You will give me another? One for my eyes only?”

“Only in your dreams, Xehanort!” She couldn’t help but laugh. “Maybe if you weren’t such an ass then I would…”

Alixka was silenced when he suddenly pinned her against the nearby wall. In his eyes flashed a fierce look of longing mixed with anger. But she continued to smile, even as she felt his gaze burning into her and a certain hardness pressing against her legs. 

“Why?!” He softly hissed. “Why must destiny tempt me with your presence?!” 

“Because, you fall into my traps so easily, little boy.”

And it was at that moment that Alixka decided to close the little distance between them and place her arms around his hips. Very slowly she allowed her hips to grind against his, giggling a little at how easily he seemed to melt into her. His sudden eagerness made her feel bold and she brought her lips to the crook of his neck, softly ghosting warm breath against his skin, as if she were about to kiss him but deliberately not doing so. It was extremely enticing and slightly enraging to her victim because of course he knew this would only go so far. And as quickly as she had initiated it, she pulled away from him, vanishing in a black and purple mist and returning to her room. 

Once there, she summoned two Vixens. One she instructed to keep watch at the door in case Young Xehanort decided he wasn’t done with her and the other to deliver the shell to Marluxia. After a few minutes the second Vixen returned, placing one of its tails in Alixka’s hand. 

_The Graceful Assassin thanks you for the shell but says it is nowhere near as beautiful as you are, and requests your presence at the waterfall tomorrow afternoon. The Savage Nymph will also be there._

Silently she cursed Young Xehanort for blocking her from seeing them tonight. But hopefully she would have better luck tomorrow, when everyone else would be busy and she could skip away again. And hopefully he and Xemnas would not trouble her any longer. 

 

~~~

 

The next morning Alixka was visited by a single Reaper that carried with it a small bouquet of flowers that were native to the island, a gift for her from its master. She smiled as she arranged the flowers into a circlet to wear on her head and dressed herself in the prettiest of her three new swimsuits. She was not an arrogant young woman but looking in the mirror she could understand to an extent why she had attracted so much attention from the other members. 

But it was too bad for them because they were not whom she truly wanted. These were her thoughts as she left her room and made her way towards the back door. As she walked down the hallway she came in contact with Master Xehanort. Even though he normally paid her little attention, she still made a point of keeping her distance from him. But when she began to turn the opposite way, he reached a hand out to her. 

“My youngest self made quite a lovely selection in your attire, I must say.” He gave her a grin that made her feel profoundly uncomfortable. “Come with me, Miss Alixka.”

“Come with you where?” She asked, hoping her tone did not betray the fearful irritation she was currently feeling. 

“Out to the front. The other men would like to see you.”

As much as she would have loved to refuse, she knew better than to do anything that might displease the old man. He was really the only one she actually feared and the only one she would obey without question. With great reluctance, she took his wrinkled hand and allowed him to walk her outside where she saw a volleyball net had been set up and Xigbar grinned at her lasciviously. 

“Here comes our prize now!” He said. 

“Excuse you?!” She snapped at once. “I am no such thing! Certainly not for you!”

“Perhaps not for him.” Young Xehanort spoke up. “But definitely for me.”

“And me.” Ansem added.

“Fuck all of you!” 

“Miss Alixka. Do humor us, won’t you?” Luxord began. “We are having a little friendly game of volleyball. It has been decided that the victors will have the pleasure of being able to kiss you.”

“WHAT?!” Her eyes widened with anger and she tried to pull her hand away from the old man’s. But his grip was surprisingly firm. “Don’t I have any say in this?!”

“You don’t!” Saix smirked as he handed Alixka a bar of sea salt ice cream. “It’s the only way we could convince Ansem and Young Xehanort to play. Lucky for myself, I’m sitting this round out.” 

She made a face at him before taking the ice cream from him and taking a reluctant seat between him and Master Xehanort, knowing it would be useless to object and something about the absurdity of it all did amuse her. Hopefully they would be quick, and even more hopefully Ansem and Young Xehanort would not win. But then again, Xigbar was on the opposing team with Luxord. In that sense she really did not know whom she wanted to win less. At least Xemnas wasn’t playing. 

The game began and at once Alixka could see that Xigbar and Luxord were very poorly paired together. Saix kept score and after a few minutes it was 3 to 0. She balked at the idea of kissing Young Xehanort for the sole reason that he would very likely get some satisfaction out of it and she would not be in control. So focused she was on the game that she did not notice that her ice cream was beginning to melt. When she did notice, she licked the melted salty sweet substance off her hand and notice acutely how Young Xehanort was watching her. This gave her an idea. 

Alixka placed the whole bar in her mouth, making sure the young man saw as she swallowed down the half melted ice cream as quickly as she could. After the inevitable brain freeze, she asked Saix for another and took her time running her tongue slowly up and down the bar. As she did this, Young Xehanort tried to focus his mind on the game but found he could not keep himself from watching Alixka, watching how she licked the ice cream and wondering how she would lick something else that was quite different from an ice cream bar. 

Until a volleyball to the side of his head roughly roused him from his fantasies. Alixka and Xigbar broke into laughter while Ansem tutted. 

“Keep your mind on the game won’t you?!” he said irritably. “Such absentmindedness in the Keyblade Graveyard will cost you your life, boy!”

He quickly apologized and cast Alixka an angry look mixed with amusement, as if to say he knew what she was doing but not to laugh for too long. She understood this and yet, felt that she wanted to toy with him just a little more. Taking the ice cream bar back into her mouth, she let it move in and out at a slow pace, swirling her tongue around the top. This time Young Xehanort did not take as deep a notice, but Xigbar did. 

“Ohohoho! I wonder what else that pretty mouth can do!”

But his wondering was quickly interrupted when the ball slammed against his foot and Luxord just barely missed it. The score was now 4 to 1 and they had decided whomever gets to 5 points first would win. It was not looking too good for The Maiden of Tempests and she decided it was time to stop teasing them. 

“Come on, Luxord! You better win this for me!” she said. 

“Oh?” a delightfully sly grin coming to his face. “Implying you wish to kiss me?”

“That’s neither here nor there! I just don’t wanna kiss Young Xehanort!”

The young man pretended not to hear this affront and only became even more determined to win. At one point when it seemed like the opposing team was about to score, he stopped and rewound time so he and Ansem would score instead. Alixka immediately called him out for it and Saix reluctantly agreed with her, giving the point to Luxord and Xigbar. Now it was 4 to 2. 

Unfortunately, this would be the last time they would be so lucky. Alixka did not know how Young Xehanort and Ansem became so skilled with the volleyball but she silently cursed whoever taught them to be such. Soon Ansem was able to dish out the winning serve and while Luxord considered stopping time as well, he understood that he and Xigbar would lose either way and would rather lose in a gentlemanly way rather than with cheating. 

“Forgive me, my dear Miss Alixka.” he sighed. “I have failed you.”

“You did your best!” she responded, equally as despondently. “And at least you and Xigbar didn’t cheat! Unlike OTHERS here who shall remain nameless!”

“That’s beside the point! We still won fairly in the end!” 

The victors approached Alixka with poorly concealed satisfaction. She bit her lip as her eyes locked with those of Young Xehanort, and then with Ansem the latter of these two seeming only slightly less eager than the former.

“Well, I guess it is true what they say.” she sighed. “The winner takes all.” Alixka got up but passed by the young man and instead placed herself beside the heartless, gazing up at him coyly. Loath she was to admit it, he was actually rather attractive. “And if I recall correctly, it was you Ansem that made the winning serve. I think you have earned this…”

Closing her eyes, she pressed her lips to his, letting them linger for a few moments solely for the purpose of making the others around them jealous. Much to the combined amusement of those watching, except Young Xehanort.

“And what about me?!”

“What about you? Cheater!”

“Ansem cheated too! He summoned his guardian!”

“But the guardian did nothing to disrupt the flow of the game and like I said before. I don’t much like cheaters.” As if to prove a point, she kissed Ansem once more, slower and deeper than the first, before casting the young man a playful smirk. “Don’t worry, I gave him your kiss too! Looks like my work here is done!”

Without another word, she vanished. Leaving the men both amused and dumbfounded at the same time. Master Xehanort chuckled.

“Fascinating girl,  that one is.” he murmured to himself. “So much like another I once knew a long time ago.”

“And such a good kisser.” Ansem mused. “No wonder Xemnas is so obsessed with her.”

“Feral indeed.” Saix rolled his eyes, but was smiling all the same. Only one among them was truly angry. 

 

~~~

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Alixka said to Marluxia when she finally made her way back to their secret hideaway by the waterfall. “I got caught up with some bullshit with the others.”

“I can imagine.” he chuckled as he pulled her into a possessive embrace. “One of Larxene’s Ninja’s recently told me of something similar happening to her. So unfortunately she will not be joining us.” 

“Awww!” 

She made a face of disappointment that quickly melted away when her lover slammed their lips together in an urgent kiss. He held her tighter and she eagerly returned his embrace before deciding that their clothes were feeling very inconvenient at that moment. Marluxia made quick work of undressing her before removing his own clothes, taking her back into his arms and running his hands up and down her body.

“Yes, it is a pity she cannot be here.” he whispered against her neck between kisses. “But not too much a pity since I don’t have to share.” Gently he pushed her body against a stone wall, kneeling beside her and feathering kisses all down her torso. His intense gold eyes glanced up and locked with hers, flashing her a devilish expression. “You’re all mine now, Rosebud.”

Xemnas had managed to send Larxene off on what he hoped would be a task that would keep her occupied for some time. He was unable to find Marluxia to do the same thing but he hoped that whatever was keeping him, it was not Alixka. But as he walked alone in the forest, he thought he heard a familiar sound in the distance. The Superior walked along, the noise becoming louder as he did so, until it became unmistakable. 

Slowly he came to a vast opening in the ground towards the edge of the sea where the waterfall was situated, and looked down below to see his enemy lover in heady ecstasy in the arms of The Graceful Assassin. Even if Xemnas claimed to not be able to feel any emotion, the sharp sensation currently burning in him felt strongly like that of jealousy, particularly at hearing how much Alixka was enjoying what Marluxia was doing to her. 

The lovers did not notice that they were being spied on, at least Alixka did not. Marluxia on the other hand just happened to glance up at the sky when his eyes involuntarily met with those of The Superior. It did not phase him in the slightest that he was watching. The amber eyes that burned with anger and envy seemed to only excite him more. He gave his superior an indignant smirk as he continued thrusting in and out of his enraptured lover. 

“Scream louder, my darling.” he hissed, deliberately loud enough for Xemnas to hear him. “No one is here, let me hear you.” It was like playing with fire but Marluxia could not resist, the jealous fury in his superior’s eyes was nearly as alluring as his lover’s voice. “Yes, that’s it. Come for me, Alixka. Scream my name, you know you want to.”

Xemnas could feel one his ethereal blades trying to form in one of his hands as Alixka’s pleasured cries filled his ears. And it was all he could do not to teleport down there and tear them both apart, starting with the insolent pink haired neophyte. If only Master Xehanort did not still need him. 

But he could not stand to watch this scene for a moment longer. He turned away quickly, walking back towards the beach just as quickly, hoping that the speed would calm the fire burning in him at the moment. Though his thoughts still stood, before the sun set that evening, Alixka would surely come back to him. 

Even if it meant he would have to give matters a little helping hand. 

 

~~~

 

“This is so stupid! Why are we doing this again?!”

“Hey! Boss man’s orders, we just gotta follow ‘em!”

“Alixka’s gonna break her neck because of his orders! I say fuck it!”

It was some time later. Alixka tried her best not to pay any attention to Larxene and Xigbar’s arguing as she focused on positioning her body just so against the large tree, trying not to fall. Xemnas had told Larxene that Master Xehanort had requested coconuts and seagulls eggs to use for that night's dinner. It made no sense to her but Xigbar was more than happy in helping her procure them. 

Coconuts were easy enough to find, many periodically fell from the trees to the ground. Seagull eggs on the other hand were a little more difficult to find. Alixka had been walking down the beach by herself when she saw the difficulty that they were having and decided that she would climb the tree to get the eggs herself. A task easier said than done. 

“I’m almost there!” she said. “Just a little bit more...there! Got it!”

When she finally reached the top of the tree, she placed her hands on a large yellow egg and called for Larxene to come closer to the trunk. Alixka grabbed the egg and dropped it down to the blonde to catch, which she did with success. 

“Nice catch!” Xigbar grinned. “And a nicer view up there, if I do say so myself!”

It took Alixka a moment to realize that The Freeshooter had been checking out her ass while she was climbing up the tree. Angry blush shot up her face but she quickly found a way to avenge herself The tree she was in just happened to be a coconut tree and she decided to pay him back by shaking the branches, watching as one hit him square in the face and temporarily knocked him out. Much to the amusement of her and The Savage Nymph.

“That’s what you get, dumb fuck!” she giggled. “No one checks out my girlfriend and gets away with it!” 

“Except Marluxia, maybe!” Alixka replied as she came down from the tree. “But I think we both can accept that!”

 

~~~

As the day was coming to an end, there was no sign of Xemnas for which Alixka was grateful. Somehow she had expected him to make good on his vow from the previous day, but at the same time she was glad that he had not done so. Yet.

When she returned to her room, a note was left for her on her bed. Picking it up, she could tell it had been written by Marluxia, based on the graceful handwriting. The note told her to come to the little storehouse connected to the main house as soon as she received the message, and to use the back door to avoid anyone possibly seeing her. 

A smile came to her face at the thought of stealing more time alone with her lover. After changing into a long sundress and taking a quick glance down the halls to ensure they were empty, Alixka quickly made her way out of the house to the place described in the note.

~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming either tomorrow or Tuesday since I try to make a point of not posting sin on Sundays. (as if that's really going to save me now!)


	8. Paopu Dreams Part 3 (Marluxia and Xemnas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...you read right...no summary because reasons. Prompt theme: Going out with a bang...and what a bang THIS will be!

 

~~~

It was dark, with the only light coming from two windows that let in the sunset that made a pool of light onto the floor. She took a few cautious steps inside but she quickly realized that she was alone. There was a table in the corner low enough for her to use as a bench and she decided to sit there and wait for her lover’s arrival.

 After a few minutes she began to worry if he had not been able to get away, and wondering how much longer she should wait for him. That was when she thought she heard the sound of Marluxia’s voice in the near distance. Alixka blushed with anticipation but then one of her Vixen’s appeared before her, all nine tails frantically swaying. Placing her hand on one of them, she jumped at what it told her and began to internally panic.

Xemnas was coming!

But there was no time to make an escape because nearly the second after the Lesser Nobody delivered this news, the doorknob turned and slowly opened. Alixka froze half with fear and half with another sensation she did not understand but it was not necessarily bad. Oh, why did Xemnas have to be so profound as a lover?

Her eyes met with those of The Superior of the In-Between, at once she was seized with a strong need for him to take her into his powerful embrace. Until she remembered why she had initially come here, certainly not for him.

“I...don’t know what you have in mind, Superior.” she said, her voice slightly shaky. “But whatever it is, you can forget it! I…”

“You are right, my dear.” he replied as he approached her. “You don’t know what I have in mind. But fear not, I think it is something that you will enjoy immensely.” He pulled her into his arms and smiled when she made no objection. Kissing her neck, he whispered to her. “Even if I am still the one your body truly pines for.”

His lips were hot and explicit against her skin, he knew her body and exactly how to bring her to her knees. Hands grabbed at her ass needily and she only softly whined in protest. Without even realizing it, she began to press her body against his and he took this as an invitation to continue. Xemnas pushed her back towards the low table and brought one of her hands to his shirt, guiding her fingers to unbutton it, kissing her fervently all the while. 

Alixka fell back against the table and glanced up at her enemy lover as one of his hands disappeared under the long skirt of her sundress. An evil chuckle vibrated to her core as he realized that she was wearing absolutely nothing under the dress, silently she cursed herself for it as she felt his hand slowly make it’s way up her body and close around one of her breasts. When his thumb brushed against a pert nipple, he chuckled a little louder and rolled his hips against her leg, his pants feeling extremely inconvenient to both of them. 

That’s when Alixka suddenly heard another chuckle, one just as familiar and just as alluring. She quickly pulled away from Xemnas, slightly surprised that he actually allowed it. The door closed again and in came Marluxia, seeming not to be bothered at the scene before him. He smiled at his lover before scoffing at his superior. 

“How typical.” he said. “You’re ability to bring a woman to orgasm is not in doubt but…” He quickly pulled Alixka away from his rival, holding her with her back against him so her eyes would still be meeting his. “Making her entire being delirious with pleasure, before her orgasm even comes? Only I can do that.”

Xemnas gritted his teeth a little, until he remembered what he and Marluxia had agreed to not even an hour ago. His insults would mean nothing soon enough. He smirked as he sat back against the table. 

“We settle this now, neophyte.” he gruffly replied. “By seeing whom among us can make her scream first.”

“HUH?!”

Alixka’s mind was half-hazy from what Xemnas had done to her and she could feel herself melt further still the longer Marluxia continued to hold her. Always keen to get his lover’s consent, he placed a gentle kiss along the shell of her ear.

“I know Xemnas wants you.” he whispered. “You may even want him a little, but I know you want me more.”

“I do.” she nodded, bringing a satisfied smirk to his face followed by a sarcastic chuckle from their superior. 

“We have come to an agreement, Rosebud. Tonight I will share you with him. We will take turns lavishing you but by night's end, it will be clear as day which among us you truly desire.” 

“What?”

In her voice was not the sound of objection but rather surprise. Even her wildest fantasies about either of these men did not include such an intriguing idea and Alixka could not deny the delightfully sexy way Xemnas was currently eyeing her, watching as her body trembled in the arms of his rival. She couldn’t help but wish for those eyes to continue watching her, and she couldn’t help but feel turned on by how they burned with impatient longing. 

“F..fine by me..alright…” she whispered. “Both of you. I am yours…”

“Oh?” 

Xemnas emerged from his place and pulled Alixka back to him, bringing her hands to his bare chest while Marluxia pulled her hair to the side to kiss the back of her neck. She forced herself to fall back against her pink haired lover, gazing dreamily up at the Superior with half-open eyes. He smiled at her as he guided her hands further down his body.

“Whom do you belong to, my dear?”

“You...already know the answer.” she was being purposely vague, hoping to spur Xemnas into further action. He responded by thrusting his hips into her hands, making her eyes flutter. 

“I do.”

“Not so fast, Superior.” Marluxia grinned and held her tighter. “You’ve already had a little fun with her, it’s my turn.”Without waiting for his answer, he pulled Alixka away from Xemnas’ reach and brought her lips back to his, loosening his grip as he kissed her. His tongue met with hers and she felt as though her entire being had become limp and she felt herself falling. He chuckled as he caught her. “Too soon for that, my darling. Not before I bring you to pieces before his eyes.”

His words were directed to his lover but his eyes were upon Xemnas. They continued to hold his piercing amber gaze as he ran his hands up and down her body. She felt as her hands were brought behind her back, secured by one of his own while the other continued to tease her through the thin cotton fabric of her dress. 

“You’re a very naughty little Rosebud, do you know that?” he whispered as he teased and tugged at one of her nipples, circling it gently between his fingers before pinching it and bringing a soft gasp from her lips. “Not wearing any underwear tonight. Very naughty indeed.”

A soft chuckle escaped Xemnas that surprised him. Even if Alixka was not at his mercy at the moment, she was still so beautiful like this. He had not realized that his hand was slowly running down his body, down his chest and along his legs, until he began stroking between them. 

“See how Xemnas is watching you?” Marluxia whispered to her as he softly turned her gaze to meet that of his rival, his fingers rubbing against her parted lips before softly entering them. “See how he’s touching himself to you? He wants you badly, Rosebud.” In and out his fingers moved sensuously against her eager mouth while his other hand clutched at her dress with more urgency. “But he can’t have you, not yet.” 

She whimpered as her lover finally pulled down at the straps of her dress, exposing her breasts to his lascivious gaze, and that of the Superior. Her head fell back against his shoulder, looking into his intense golden eyes expectantly at the thought of what he would do next, but he only smirked as he gently tilted her chin up brought his lips back to her neck, whispering soft and chaste little kisses up her neck and along her jaw. So soft were his lips against her skin, soft and agonizing at the same time as anticipation began to burn in her chest and pool between her thighs. 

“She’s very eager.” Xemnas observed, beginning to stand again. “But you will never bring her to your mercy at such a languid pace.”

“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong, Superior.” as if to prove this, Marluxia rocked his hips forward, letting Alixka feel his erection grind explicitly against her, at the same time letting his hands brush against her bare breast for the first time. The surprise of his touch caused blush to shoot up her face and she gasped out. He chuckled and did it again, his point proven.”See? And I have yet to even really touch her. Now watch this.”

His fingertips began to gently trace circles along her ribcage, it tickled and high breathy moans followed. Up and down her sides, occasionally pulling her dress further down, but only an inch or so at a time. Anticipation tingled through her body but he made no sign that he would touch her anywhere else. When her dress was at her hips, he decided to grind his own against hers again; slowly, deliberately, bringing out a long and frustrated sigh from her lips.

“Now, isn’t she beautiful like this?” Xemnas only grunted an inaudible response, but  Marluxia noticed that he had begun to remove his leather pants, rubbing himself through his exposed underwear. A satisfied smirk came to his face. “Clearly you think so. Are you quite alright there, Superior?”

“I’ve been patient, now it’s my turn!” 

With that, Xemnas got up and tugged at the dress barely hanging on at her hips, it didn’t take much at all for him to fully pull it down, the fabric pooling around her feet. Now fully naked, Alixka allowed her eyes to meet those of the Superior, and she couldn't help but blush again as he regarded her with a knowing smirk as he roughly took her chin into his hand.

“Do you see what you have done to me, sweetheart?” he pulled her hand towards him and closed it around his bulge. “As I’ve said before, it is a dangerous thing to be so beautiful.”

“Da...dangerous...for whom?”

“You will see.” 

He knelt beside Alixka, parting her legs and wasting no time pressing her tongue to her pulsing clit, swirling it around and lapping up her sweet essence. Sharp cries burst from her lips as her hips moved eagerly to the rhythm of his tongue, her voice becoming louder when Marluxia brought his hands back to her breasts, teasing her nipples while Xemnas lavished her between her legs. Her mind becoming hazy and feral with need.

“Fuuuuuck!” she gasped, bucking her hips against him. “Fuck, Xemnas! Please... I’m gonna…”

“Enough of that!” Marluxia hissed, yanking his lover away from his rival, lest her pleasure be spoiled too soon. “She’ll come soon, and where is the fun in that?”

“Indeed.” 

Xemnas reluctantly agreed with the neophyte and brought himself back to his feet, his hand grabbing at his clothed erection. Alixka knew what he was thinking and eagerly lowered herself to her knees, glancing up at him with an alluring, expectant grin. 

“Mmmm.”

Marluxia gently ran his hands through her hair, letting the strands fall  through his fingers as he moved to sit on the low table where Xemnas had previously been, smirking at the thought of what he was about to watch. The Superior obliged them and quickly and fully removed his pants, pulling out his cock and bringing it to the tip of her parted, waiting lips. 

A large hand fisting through her hair brought out a deep moan from her lips as she took Xemnas into her mouth, but he loosened his grip some as she quickly got into it. Her enticing moans rumbled around his length while her tongue ran slow circles up and down the shaft and he found himself moaning with her. So immersed was he that he almost did not notice how his pink haired rival had returned to their side and was now pulling Alixka away. His grip on her hair tightened but she gave his cock one last playful lick before moving towards the table. 

She blushed at how the men looked at her, their minds filled with all the erotic delights they wanted to bestow upon her. A shy whimper escaped her as she rested her body upon the table, laying down in such a way that would give them full access to her body, exactly what they wanted.

“I wonder,” she began coyly. “What will you two do to me now?”

“I can think of more than a few things things.” Xemnas replied, his voice explicit and low. 

“As can I.” Marluxia added. 

They approached her, the way they looked down at her alluring naked form was extremely enticing. As were all the thoughts going through her mind of these two beautiful men having their way with her. A soft moan escaped her and she rubbed her thighs together, silently inviting them to her body. 

Xemnas was the first to take the invitation. Bringing Alixka’s hand back to his cock and stroking himself with it until she began moving it on her own while Marluxia removed his own pants, crawling over her so that she was under him. He glanced down at her with a devilish grin. 

“Ready to answer the superior’s question, Rosebud?” he asked, ghosting his fingers along her side. “Whom do you belong to?”

“I...I…” But her mind was too much clouded with lust to give a coherent answer. And far be it from her to answer in such a way that might end this fantasy too soon. “I...you...already know…”

But Marluxia only tutted while Xemnas chuckled at her coyness. 

“And you know that is not the answer we want, my dear.” 

“Very well.” her lover smirked, leaning into her face to place a sweet little kiss on her lips and whisper to her. “The night is still young. Time enough for Xemnas to see who can truly make you scream.” 

Another kiss, followed by many more trailed tenderly down her body before stopping right at her legs. Xemnas followed suit, capturing her mouth in a fervent kiss while her hand continued to work his shaft. Alixka moaned softly into their kiss, before suddenly becoming louder at an unexpected surge of pleasure. 

She broke their kiss long enough to glance down to see Marluxia lavishing her with his tongue. Xemnas roughly brought grabbed her chin and brought her gaze back to his. 

“Keep touching me. And look only at me.”

This command seemed to encourage Marluxia to kiss and lick at her folds with more determination. It was a difficult thing for Alixka to focus her attention on the Superior while her lover was using his mouth in the way he was, circling his tongue against her clit teasingly and bringing her dangerously close to ecstasy. Xemnas understood this and pulled her by the arm towards him and away from Marluxia.

“You are mine, Alixka.” he hissed, positioning her body on all fours. “You are mine.” 

This was the last thing she heard before all other sound was drowned out by her own cries. Her head fell back as she took his cock fully into her, crying out further as he wrapped his arms possessively around her and placed her in a sitting position in his lap so she could ride him with more ease. 

“She is mine, Xemnas.” Marluxia placed himself in front of them, cupping her cheek with a gentleness that contrasted with the lustful cadence of his soft voice. “You are mine, Alixka.”

Alixka gasped out but was silenced by his lips against hers as she began to move her hips against Xemnas. He moved with her, letting his cock slide in an out of her languidly while Marluxia kissed her and toyed with her breasts. Xemnas ran his tongue slowly along her nape, making her shiver. 

“Whom do you belong to, my dear?”

“I...ah...ah!”

“Who among us do you desire more, Rosebud?”

“Xem..ah...Marluxia…”

It was becoming harder and harder for her to form any coherent speech or thought. To encourage her answer, Marluxia pressed himself against her. Grinding his hips and letting his cock rub mercilessly against her clit as Xemnas continued fucking her, digging his fingers into her thighs to hold her tighter.

“Fuck! Ah, Marluxia! Xemnas!” 

“Mmmm?”

“Fuck! Oh fuck!”

“What do you love more, my dear? Me fucking you?”

“Or me using my body to torment you?”

Their pace became quicker. Pressed hotly between them, they could feel Alixka quiver and tremble against them. Her moans was shaky as well, she would not last long. 

She felt Marluxia buck against her, his cock throbbing against her and she rocked her hips forward as best she could to meet his movements, fucking herself against him as Xemnas snapped his hips into her’s. 

Wildly she cried out for both of them as her orgasm rocked her body to the core and for a moment, everything went black. After a few seconds her mind began to return to reality as she felt Marluxia gently pull her body into an embrace, their bodies hot and sticky from his own climax.

“Oh..” she whispered. “Oh fuck, that was…”

“I believe it is obvious which of us she desires more.” Marluxia grinned as he pulled Alixka arms around his neck. “Wouldn’t you agree, Superior?”

“Hmph.” Xemnas pulled her back into his arms, turning her glance to his own with a little smirk. “Yes it is obvious. Obvious that she has yet to give us an answer!” 

The pink haired man make a mock pouting face before chuckling and bringing her back into his embrace, his rival had a point after all. 

“That is true, she did not give us an answer. But she will.” his lips softly brushed against her own before pulling away with a delightfully sexy expression. “Even if it takes her a  little longer than we anticipated, she will. Won’t you, my sweet Rosebud?”

“Shall we try again at procuring her answer?”

Alixka felt a throb between her legs, even after she thought herself spent at what they had done to her. She knew that they were far from being done with her; but at the same time, she was far from wanting to be done with either Marluxia or Xemnas. The night was still young after all. 

 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the everblooming hell is wrong with me?


End file.
